Flower of Ages
by FrannyBonny
Summary: What happens when Kagome finda Inuyasha and Kikyo again and decides to leave the group with Shippo. And is transformed into a demon plus her miko powers. Will she mend her broken heart. S/K rated M for lenguaje and a bit of love & other things. First ever fic hope u like it.
1. Chapter 1

Flower of Ages

CHAPTER 1

Kagome was in her room packing extras in her huge yellow bag.

While Kagome was in her closet she began thinking on how long she'd been here.

'Hmm, it's the first time I've been so long without Inuyasha coming and getting me, he's even late' she thought while going to her bathroom and getting shampoo, soap, conditioner and other girl necessities.

'I'll take extras this time never know when I'm coming back' she thought while looking at her, now full, back pack.

Then she looked at her old school uniform, 'Nah, I wont be needing these anymore' and tossed it to a wash bin, then marched towards her closet and decided to wear a tight washed black jeans and a light pink t-shirt that said in bold silvery letters ' ARMY' that hugged her curves.

Then she went to her bathroom, and started brushing raven black hair and then went and stuffed the brush in her bag.

Throwing her very big and heavy bag on her shoulder she went down stairs to go eat her breakfast with her family.

When she was going to the dining table she smelt her mother's cooking.

'Oh how I miss my mom's cooking when I'm in Edo'. Kagome thought while sitting between Souta and jii-chan.

Kagome sat there hearing their conversation.

"I said I don't get that kind of thing" said Souta gruffly 'Boy has the squirt grown a lot in these 4 years' not that she'd admit it out loud.

"Well I don't care you got to be able to understand, shrine duties I'm not going to be here forever and you got to help your mother somehow" said jii-chan indignantly.

"Father, that is enough we both know you have a good while left to live your barely 65, and Souta your grandfather is right, you most show more interest on the shrine" said Kagome's mom and she put the bowl of rice, fried eggs, bacon and some orange juice in front of souta.

Meanwhile Kagome's grandfather muttered something among the lines of ' youngsters these days don't have any sense of responsibility or interests'.

After that Kagome's mother gave them each their breakfast and sat in her respective place with a cup of tea.

After they all ate Kagome and her mom cleaned the dishes.

"Hey honey how come you stayed so long and Inuyasha not even once showed up" asked Kagome's mother.

"Well I told inuyasha I had to come take some tests, and that I wanted to spend some quality time with my family and then he said that it was ok, and that he'd come to pick me up at day break, but he's late".

And with that they both were left for their own thoughts.

'Well, it was too easy to convince Inuyasha, usually I'd have to sit him till he agrees, but this time I just said please and he said yes he'd come pick me up at day break today, hmmm and I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong'.

The sound of Souta screaming " I WIN" pulled her out of her thoughts.

She glanced at the clock and decided she had given enough time to Inuyasha, and Kagome wanted to make sure everything was fine she did not like this feeling.

"Hey mom, jii-chan, Souta I got to get going it's very late".

She said her goodbyes to her jii-chan and brother, but her mother took her to the kitchen and told her:

"Honey when the time comes and you have to pick in which side you got to stay in, you can stay in Edo we all agreed; and never let love leave you and let your heart break, forgive who broke it and move on it's the best way to move on and we will see each other again".

Kagome was left wordless and wondering what her mother just told her.

Then said her goodbye to her mother and went outside.

When Kagome passed the God tree she felt the bad feeling again and hurried to the well house. When she was there she climbed over and was engulfed in the beautiful and warm light of the time traveling well.

When she got there she grabbed onto the vines of the well and was in a beautiful clearing, then she saw it, a soul collector one of Kikyo's and then it signaled her to follow it.

She adjusted her back pack and ran after it while she was thinking ' Inuyasha'. While running whit all her might the leaves beside her barely made a noise while she passed them.

Then she was suddenly behind some trees away from the God tree and saw and heard something really painful.

There he was whit Kikyo in his arms passionately kissing, and when they regain their breath Kikyo saw her directly on the eyes and asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha do you love me?" Kagome was dumb folded but when she heard the response she was heartbroken.

"Yes Kikyo more than anything in the world" Kagome was in the verge of tears but she held them she wanted to face this.

"And what is that girl to you, do you love her?" said Kikyo "Kagome, she means nothing to me, she's not more than a shard detector not more than your copy" said Inuyasha .

Kikyo looked at Kagome right in the eyes, and wore a sadistic smile on her face.

Then Inuyasha and Kikyo began to kiss again and Kikyo began to remove his haori and Inuyasha started to do the same.

Kagome could no longer take it, she ran as fast as she could and reached Kaede's village and looked for Sango.

When she spotted them more tears began to fall from her already red and puffy eyes, and Sango got up in surprise and ran to comfort her friend.

Then she told the whole story to them and that is when Sango took Shippo, Kagome and herself to a nearby hot spring.

Grabbing Kagome's bag and throwing it on her shoulder she took the sobbing girl and the Kitsune to the hot springs.

Once there Kagome undressed herself and went into the water.

She had her back pressed on a smooth rock and was absent minded stroking Shippo's tail then Sango said.

"Kagome… if you want I can knock some sense into Inuyasha" Sango was furious to say the least and wanted to kill the hanyou for hurting her friend like this.

'I swear, when I see him, I'll hit him so hard he won't ever be able to have sex again'.

Kagome sniffles and sobs broke Sango's killing thoughts, she went over to Kagome's side and said words of comfort to her, after Kagome calmed herself a bit she was shampooing her hair when Sango said.

"Kagome you can't stay whit us, you'll have to see him every day and we both know you can't take it, you should leave for a while".

Sango said with a lot of concern in her voice.

Kagome had listened to what Sango said and she had thought of that herself.

Then she saw her friends face of concern and unshed tears and said with a goofy smile and a mocking tone.

"Well Sango looks as If you are shooing me".

Sango's eyes widen in shook before her tears started to run freely.

"Oh Kagome you are so brave and… you should go you can't stay with him…"

Then Kagome started to cry in her best friend's chest.

All the time Shippo was there frozen, his second mama was going to go away.

'No that can't be my momma can't be going'.

Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and started to sob and cry.

"NO, I can't be losing my momma don't go".

Shippo's eyes widen in horror he had just called Kagome momma.

'Now what will Kagome say will she reject me because I'm a demon'.

But to his surprise and relief she just said.

"I would never leave you behind my son, if I'm going anywhere you'll be coming with me Shippo".

Shippo's eyes started to water in happiness.

"I have a momma again, and can I call you aunt Sango" asked a very happy Shippo " sure you can, Shippo-chan".

After that they finished washing themselves and got out of the hot springs.

After that Sango and Kagome where talking about girl stuff meanwhile Shippo was fast at sleep in Kagome's free hand.

When they got to the village Kagome noticed that he was not there.

'Thank God I don't want to see him, he's going to have to beg for my forgiveness this time'.

When they entered Kaede's hut they noticed Miroku looking at the fire, and then at them and with a serious look he said.

"Lady Kagome, you must go you can't stay here, not to be suffering".

Miroku said and Kirara mewed and nodded to show her concern , then Kagome said.

"It's ok Miroku we had already decided that I should go but I'll be taking Shippo my son with me" Miroku only nodded "May I ask Lady Kagome when shall you be leaving".

Kagome looked at Sango and then at Kaede, that this whole time had been sitting in the far corner of the hut.

"ye, child should be going before day break ye, take care of yourself child", said Kaede before standing up and giving Kagome a hug and was on her way out of the hut leaving only the group of friends.

''Make good decisions ye child'' was what Kaede had told her before going out.

Now Kagome was preparing some Ramen and was grabbing some sweets for Shippo,* since he'd woke up at the smell of food* then Kagome grabbed her sleeping bag and spread it on the hut's floor and found a comfortable position with Shippo besides her curled up and they fell asleep that way.

The next day Kagome was woken up very early in the morning for her tastes and mumbled.

"Momma… five more minutes ".

And then Sango shook her harshly and Kagome woke up immediately. "Hey what's going on why is everyone up so early…ugghhh, it's too early" exclaimed Kagome.

Sango snapped at this.

"Hey girl you want to go before he comes back then hurry up and go wash yourself, eat and get ready to go, you too Shippo". Said Sango in a motherly like tone.

Then Kagome looked at her and rubbed her eyes out of sleep.

"Yes mom, I'll go wash my self ". Said Kagome mockingly at Sango's look of I'm-in-charge-here.

Kagome went outside mumbling something 'round the lines of.

'Demon slayers and their ungodly hour of waking up'.

Then she went outside and washed her face and hands.

Then she headed to the hut and she found breakfast ready.

After they all ate they prepared Kagome's stuff and sent her off.

Sango took Kirara and helped Kagome and Shippo some miles away before having to leave her before Inuyasha got there so they said their goodbyes.

Miroku was at the hut waiting for Sango when Inuyasha showed up and asked/ yelled.

"Where the hell is that wench. I've been looking for her for three hours and I haven't the minor idea where the fuck is she".

Yelled Inuyasha at no one in particular effectively waking Kaede up who was still sleeping.

"My friend, I'd like if you don't barge into someone else's hut and waking up every one with your shouting and insults to Lady Kagome".

Said Miroku not looking at the fuming Hanyou besides him. "She's no Lady she's a wench and she's not in her time nor is she here, where is she I can smell her" he said with an indignant huff and sniff to make his point clear.

Miroku calmly said to his friend: " Look Inuyasha you should stop your insults to Kagome, she has done nothing but be loyal to you, when you have been everything but that, you know she loves you but you insist on breaking her heart it's not fair to her my friend".

Was Miroku's calm speech and Inuyasha's response was.

"Keh, what the hell do you know monk, now tell me where she is". Said very much too calmly Inuyasha.

"Believe my friend Lady Kagome has gone away because she can't be around you anymore, not after she saw you and Lady Kikyo, yesterday at mid-day when she came back, and found you and Lady Kikyo talking and you're lucky she did not stay there the rest of the time".

By now Inuyasha had gone a pale that can compete with Kikyo's then just when, he was about to say something, when Sango came inside the hut with a very angry looking face and then she yelled at Inuyasha.

"You stupid jerk, you dare insult her and then you want to look for her are you out of your mind".

Inuyasha was about to make a run for it to look for Kagome when a transformed Kirara was standing in front of him blocking his way.

Then a staff hit him in the head and then he blacked out.

"I'm sorry my friend you have to let her go".

"And you need to learn your lessons" said the demon slayer and the Monk

Kagome was walking in the forest when Shippo told her.

"Hey momma I'm hungry lets eat".

Kagome smiled down at her little son.

'Well kit or pup in the demon terms' she thought while randomly grabbing some sticks and fire wood to make a fire for them to eat.

Later on Kagome had all the fire wood staked up and ready to lit the fire, when she suddenly surprised Shippo.

"Hey Shippo, why don't you light up the fire with your fox fire".

Shippo was looking at his momma and then nodding he yelled " FOX FIRE" and then the fire was ready and soon after they were happily eating there ramen.

"Hey momma" asked Shippo.

"Yes honey" answered Kagome.

"Where are we going" asked Shippo.

"We are going to a nearby village close to the west honey".

Said Kagome giving him a kiss on the cheek and staying for the day there for a well-deserved day of rest

.

Inuyasha was barely waking up when he sat up only to be rendered unconscious again by the Hiraikotsu this time.

"We're sorry my friend but we have to give lady Kagome a fair lead or you'll suddenly catch up to her"

Author's corner:

Hello every one this is my ever first time writing something and if you'll forgive my poor grammar I'd be really great full * bow's in thankfulness* so this is a little corner that seems nice enough

Inu: why the hell did u make me so mean and a bastard?

Fran: because u are you Meany 'I'll make Kagome say the 's' word a lot of times at u'

Kags: yeah girl that is correct I'll say the word 's' so maybe times you'll make a crater

Sang: well I agree with my 2 friends here' looks at inu angrily'

Inu: flattens his ear to his skull and looks defeated.

Kikyo: you mean wenches don't treat my baby like that

Fran/ kags / sang: turns green and runs to the bathroom

Kags: hay when is Sesshy coming into this story

Fran: wait a little our famous lord will be here soon but heheheh grins evilly

Sesshy: schoo!' hn' ' turns around and glances over Jaken ' someone will pay for this'

* BOWS thx u all* special thanks to my best friend babygirl12 she's my editor and grammar helper.


	2. Chapter 2

Flower of Ages

Kagome woke up early in the morning so she decided to start reading a book she'd found, some days ago in her father's room.

It's called ' Flower of Ages'.

She was reading the prologue that said: 'A romance of a couple that should not be they're exact opposites. When they first met it was hate, then love before they didn't know much about each other….'

Kagome stopped reading when she felt Shippo stir besides her.

It was the beginning of a new day.

Little did she know what the day hold for her.

When Shippo awoke he was greeted with a smile from his momma.

"Good morning, Shippo" said Kagome.

"Good morning, momma" said Shippo as he moved towards his mom's outstretched arm and hugged her.

After that they went fishing, and washed themselves.

While they were there Kagome took a quick shower and splashed Shippo playfully.

Then they catch some fish and roasted them.

"Hey momma did you bring me the lollipop I asked for" asked Shippo.

"Yes, Shippo i did" and then Kagome started rummaging in her back pack and found them.

"Here honey, these are yours but I'm not going to give them all to you at once" said Kagome.

Shippo pouted. 'SO CUTE!'.

After packing, her sleeping bag and killing the fire they started readying to go to the village.

But suddenly Kagome felt another presence on her left coming near the bushes.

"Come out I know you're there" said Kagome readying her arrow.

Inuyasha was sitting there very grumpily because he'd been hit two times in a row.

"I, say we go look for that idiot, she can't stay away from trouble even for one minute".

Exclaimed Inuyasha and started marching ahead with Kikyo who had been there sitting in the back of the hut.

"Hey, Miroku let's go before Inuyasha starts to do a show" So they got up and marched following the Hanyou.

"Yeah Lady Sango besides we have to collect the jewel shards".

Said Miroku while his hand was heading to Sango's butt.

Meanwhile Sango was thinking.

'Mnh after we defeated Naraku, the jewel shattered again, because of his powers he… was that' "HENTAI".

After that you could hear a loud 'slap' and a hard 'bonk' of the Hiraikotsu against the Monck's head.

"When will you learn to keep your hands to yourself, you stupid monk".

Was Sango's loud yelling at the monk.

'Stupid monk, anyways, Kagome could not hit Naraku in the heart and the and the jewel shattered again, they spread out again'

FLASHBACK

Kagome was standing there pointing an arrow t Naraku's heart, when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru joined attacks and lowered Naraku's barrier, and Kagome had a clear shot at his heart, but she did not realize that a tentacle was coming her way, and it hit her in her left part of the abdomen, and her clear shot was slightly moved upwards directly at the jewel but Kagome didn't realize it that moment and it hit the jewel while she screamed "DIE" and blacked out because of the massive amount of blood she was losing, after that something that seemed to have pure white wings entered Kagome's body and she did not wake up for two days and was incapable of moving for at least a week after that she went to her time.

END OF FLASH BACK

'Hm, poor Kagome and after she woke up she had to ask the jerk to take her to her time after, arguing with him that It wasn't her fault she had missed the shot' thought Sango while dragging and unconscious Monck.

Kagome was there with a prepared arrow and waiting for the creature to come out.

"Come out".

She repeated, and then she heard the leaves rustle and was about to release her arrow when she stopped and looked at the scene.

A little girl, bleeding from every cut and scratch being followed by a baby bear demon.

Kagome shot the arrow into the bear's head and it turned into ashes.

Kagome ran as fast as her feet would allow to the little girl and grabbed her before she passed out.

The little girl Kagome recognized was Rin, the girl that always followed Sesshomaru everywhere was there half dead and without him.

'I wonder what happened'.

Kagome grabbed her first aid kit and bandages and started cleaning the wounds and dressing them.

Momma, will the girl be ok," asked a worried Shippo.

"Yes, Shippo she will be fine. And her name is Rin". Answered Kagome.

"Hey Shippo make a fire for me please, and go grab some ramen from my bag and make it, we're staying here for today".

"HAI!".

Shippo ran to do as asked, a few minutes after there was a fire and the smell of ramen.

Kagome was saying stories to Shippo when Rin started to look around her to see where she was.

"Hey there Rin your feeling any better?".

Rin nodded, and said "Hi you're Kagome-chan, and I'm feeling better now".

"Yup, Rin and I'm glad you're better now here eat this"./

Said Kagome and handed Rin a freshly made cup of ramen and some chopsticks.

After Rin finished Kagome asked.

"Hey Rin, what happened? Why where you being followed by that demon?"

"And where is Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"Sesshomaru had something to do, so he was away," said Rin sniffling.

Kagome said "There, there Rin we're going to a village tomorrow and Sesshomaru will probably find you soon now, you should rest so we can go tomorrow ok?"

"OK" came Rin's happy response and then she turned around and fell asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag.

Kagome and Shippo accommodated themselves close to the fire with Shippo in Kagome's arms.

Inuyasha came back from the forest with Kikyo to find a fire and dinner ready, and a mad demon slayer and a monk with a pulsing hand print in his cheek.

Inuyasha seated himself with Kikyo and said. "Hey, we decided that, Kikyo shall be staying with us because she can sense the jewel shards, and because she's my mate".

Said Inuyasha leaving a widened pair of eyes.

" Y..YOUR MATE" asked/screamed Miroku.

Sango just stood up and went to find the nearest killable thing.

'You're so dumb Inuyasha' thought Miroku while heading where Sango had gone.

Kagome and her companions awoke next morning, to see Rin almost fully recuperated.

Then they all ate their breakfast that consisted of fried fish and started to undo camp and head towards the village in the west where there was a miko who may be able to help Kagome with her newly found powers.

"Kagome nee-chan, where are we going?" asked Rin

"We're going to a village in the west where there is a miko named Oratai that can help me with my new powers Rin-chan"

Sesshomaru was heading back to his pack when the smell of blood from his ward and his servant blood called his attention 'RIN'.

Sesshomaru turned on full speed and anyone who'd see him right now would probably seem like the wind.

When Sesshomaru got there he was greeted by a bloody Jaken trying to fend off an enormous bear and a brave but losing Ah-Un.

Then one of the bears probably the leader looked at Sesshomaru and charged at him.

With one swift movement of his wrist, he got his poison whip and with another he killed every one of the bears, where defeated.

Walking towards the imp he stated "Explain".

Jaken visibly gulped and looked at his master.

"Lord well you see, a hoard of bears attacked us and …Rin".

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and in a blink had the imp by the throat.

"Where is Rin" he sort of exclaimed rather than asked.

"S...she was followed by a baby bear demon"

Was all Jaken could say before his master disappeared.

Sesshomaru was marching towards where the smell of Rin came from, with slightly red-tinted eyes.

It was now noon and they could see the village in the distance.

"Hey you guys, we're almost there, can you hold on Rin?"

"Yes Kagome "

"Can we get there before night fall momma?" asked Shippo

At this moment Rin's attention was in Shippo and Kagome.

"Shippo-kun why did you call Kagome nee-chan, momma?"

"Because I adopted him Rin-chan"

"OH" was Rin's response effectively impersonating a fish.

Inuyasha, and the group where in the move on Kagome's tracks.

"Damn, I smell the bastard's ward."

Said an angry Hanyou.

"Who is the bastard Inuyasha?"

Said a slightly annoyed monk.

"My bastard half-brother"

"So the demon is here." Said Kikyo surprising all.

"The girl may be in danger"

Kagome and the kids were almost there when they suddenly heard something, and out of the blue a white with black inuyokai popped out of the forest and started to run towards them.

Kagome was completely taken out of surprise and didn't notice until it was too late. The acute pain in her shoulder and then being injected with something, in her body because the inuyokai had grabbed her compliant body and had Kagome in its jaws.

After being dropped Kagome saw as Rin suffered the same fate.

And then the inuyokai suddenly turned to ashes in front of their own eyes.

Kagome had recuperated, from her shock and grabbed her arrow and bow and shot the inuyokai in the shoulder and then it suddenly disappeared turning into ash.

'Weird I did not put any spiritual powers in that arrow'

"Shippo we got to go to the village now"

"HAI" "FOX MAGIC"

PUFF! Shippo was carrying the two girls in his floating transformed form and was going as quick as he could with two girls and a heavy back pack.

An hour later Shippo got to the village, and depositing the girls down he yelled.

"WE NEED HELP" "Please we were attacked"

After that they were taken to the herbalist's hut and treated.

Authors note:

Hello every one I'm back whoa that chappie took me a while to make it and I got to give special thanks to my friend babygirl12 who is my editor and grammar checking mate.*as buddies*

Fran: hey guys so how about that.

Kags: smile loved it but why'd I had to get basically treated as a chew toy

Fran: grins evilly. Oh you'll be more that a chew toy for sesshy. Well you see I had to put some drama.-

Inu: why the hell don't I appear more often wench?

Fran: looks at inu. What the hell did you call me?

Inu: I called you wench.

Fran: red with anger. Grabs some prayer beads and chants something under breath. Puts in inu's neck. BAD BOY.

Inu: what the hell was that?

Fran: Every time you insult anyone you will be sent flying a meters away, and next time you call me wench ill realize my demon in you and we shall fight.

Kikyo: INUYASHA. How could you.

Kags: hey this time sesshy was in the picture.

Fran: yeah. Looks around 'hnnn'

Sesshy: looks around hn where is this opens door and finds inu being thrown against a wall and Fran death treating him.

Fran/Kagome: please read and review people and thanks very much for reading it. It's my first fic.

I got to go to bed its past midnight bye.

*bows in thankfulness * special thanks to my editor and grammar checker babygirl12

This was updated as fast as i could for u: silvery lips

g2fan: i hope u like this one

And thank you for your help

Every review is accepted specially because I'm a first timer so it feels bad not to get any reviews


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Oratai, and her helpers where running up and down with herbs, warm water and bandages.

Oratai was putting some bandages and medicinal herbs on the bite marks that Kagome had from the Inuyokai.

Addressing one of her helpers she said:

"Go to the little girl and change her bandages now" ordered Oratai.

The young woman ran towards the screaming girl and gave her a pain calming drink, and redressed her wounds.

Kagome had a severe fever and was unconscious.

Meanwhile in her mind there was a reunion with her miko powers and herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Where am I?"

"You're inside your mind" said a voice that sounded much like hers.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome.

'Inside my mind, wowww, and it's all white'.

"I'm your powers" said the voice.

"What" asked a clueless Kagome.

"I said I'm you, your powers" said the voice appearing in front of Kagome.

You could swear you were seeing a twin of Kagome's.

Beautiful jet black hair, that reached below her backside and to her lower tights, dark blue eyes white knee high sun dress, and silver bluish, wings twice its size in body length.

'WAIT…wings?'.

"Why do you have wings?" asked an amazed Kagome.

"Well you see they represent the amount of power you hold, the larger the more powerful, you have them to".

"No I don't I've never sprouted wings". Said Kagome in a matter of fact way.

"Yes you do, but you've never had training to be able to summon me" said Kagome's power in the same tone as Kagome.

"And what should I train for to be able to summon you?" Asked a now curios Kagome.

"First you got to train your meditation to be able to reach this state of mind, after that you have to be able to unlock me from my cell, which is the seal you've made after closing your heart, which only you can do"

Stepping behind Kagome, her powers touched her back and Kagome felt calm yet painful warmth.

'That's odd why'd she do that, and I feel something on my back'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Kagome was regaining consciousness.

Then she started to feel the severity of her wounds, she tried to open her eyes and tried to command her fingers to move but with no avail.

So she stayed there just listening to her surroundings.

'Hmmm, I guess I'm in a hut and there is people healing us. RIN is she ok?'

So she lay there in pain hearing to Shippo tell the story of what happened while crying because he wasn't able to protect them.

'Oh, baby don't cry'

That's the only thing Kagome could think about.

Then she heard Rin yell, a scream of pain that it hurt her and her heart hurt beyond measures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Rin was there, in a small room that was a pure soft purple light.

She was in the middle and she heard a voice tell her something.

"Well hello there, what are you doing in here?"

Rin was looking around frantically, and then everything started to spin and she found herself surrounded by a flower field of orange and yellow flowers.

"Who are you and why are you in this Rin's head?" looking around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Well I'm here because from now on I'm your beast".

"My beast"

"Yup" said the voice appearing behind her and giving her a soft push with its nose.

"Whoa you are very pretty" said Rin looking at the beast now in front of her.

"Thanks, you are pretty as well" said the Inuyokai

It's a black and silver colored inu. The black was from his back to the elbow and the mid of its tail, its belly was a silver color, the mane was black with silver stripes and from the elbow to the paws it was silver.

The tail tip was silver and the rest was black. I's forehead was black and the rest was silver she had blood red eyes with orange pupils and indigo stripes in each jaw.

"But how is it that this Rin has such a beautiful 'beast' inside of herself" asked a confused Rin.

"Well you see Rin when that Inuyokai bit you it was dying and needed to make it's type survive so she transferred her powers to you and Kagome"

Rin's eyes widened at this.

"Kagome nee chan has a beautiful beast like you" asked Rin in a hopeful way.

"Yes, Rin she does, but now you should know you are going to undergo some transformations, but they will take at least three days" Rin nodded and looked around her.

"Where are we?"

"We're in a flower field; it's my favorite color of flowers, orange"

"Rin likes flowers and color orange as well" said Rin picking up some flowers.

"That is good we have something in common huh?"

The inu got up and rolled in the flowers, at this Rin giggled.

"Well Rin we have to separate, but you can talk to me in your dreams and when your transformation starts you will be able to talk to me freely, and don't worry the bite marks in your back won't stay there in fact we have curative properties so you won't even have a mark".

And with that the inu disappeared in a cyclone of orange flowers.

"Rin don't say anything to Kagome, about having an inu herself, that she has to discover by herself bye bye, for now"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

In the hut you could hear.

"The little girl is waking up hurry, bring some water".

Rin looked around, she had a fever and was feeling weak but she did not feel the pain in her back anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Kagome had regained some strength and blinked trying to ignore the pain she was feeling in her back.

Kagome was trying to sit up but Oratai kept her in place.

"HEY! don't try to move. So you finally came around, you were out for a day".

Now that Kagome took a good look at Oratai, she noticed how young she was, she was probably in her mid-twenties, long brown hair that reached her mid back, deep chocolate eyes and the typical miko outfit.

"Oh hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi miko of the Shikon no Tama, how is Rin?".

Kagome tried to get up and this time Oratai helped her do so.

Then Kagome had told Oratai in major detail of what happen.

Kagome told her about her dream and Oratai nodded.

"Well then Kagome-sama then we needs to start training you in the unlocking of your powers".

"Oratai-chan please do not call me sama just Kagome no formalities".

Oratai looked at her as she had grown and extra head but nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru had reached a river where Rin had probably fallen into, and got dragged into the current.

Sesshomaru was getting angrier by the minute ' I'm going to kill Jaken when I find Rin'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Kagome was practicing her meditation to no avail.

"Oratai I'm hungry! I can't work like this, with and empty stomach!" whined Kagome.

"Kami Kagome you have to be able to concentrate or you will never be able to summon your powers" said in an annoyed voice.

Kagome 'humpf' and got back to her meditation.

'Gosh I've been at this since I came around, and I'm hungry and tiered, ok think on reaching your powers, powers, powers ahh! Kagome was in her mind and there was a big door and as much as she tried to open it, pushed it and other things but nothing.

Kagome opened her eyes to find Rin and Shippo looking at her then she looked at her self and found that she was surrounded by a barrier that didn't allow noise to come in.

Then Kagome concentrated in lowering her barrier and she was able to hear again.

"Very well Kagome after you concentrated you needed silence and so your subconscious created it, now we have to practice to do that voluntary" Said Oratai in deep thought.

"Hey Oratai can I eat now" Whined Kagome.

"Yeah, Yeah, let's go".

Kagome was sitting in Oratai's hut and was eating her stew when she suddenly asked.

"Oratai, I want to learn how heal severe wounds that go to the bone or even worst, can you teach me?" asked Kagome.

"Sure but May I ask you why do you want to have the ability to regenerate lost bone and tissues?"

"Well you see, I want to be able to heal and be of more assistance to those around me, and to be able to save lives instead of taking them" was Kagome's stern response.

Oratai was thinking in the reason Kagome gave her and found it appropriate.

"Very well I shall teach you the art of advanced healing, but first you have to master the art of making barriers".

Kagome nodded and ate as fast as she could so she could start her barrier training.

Kagome had gotten a lot better since the accident that was two days ago, she still had some wounds that had not healed properly. And were bothering her a little bit but Oratai told her that, pain helped her to concentrate in her mind and in unlocking her powers.

Kagome was there, trying as hard as possible to make a barrier, and then she remembered some words Oratai told her earlier.

"Kagome if you want to make a barrier find your powers and wield them at will ".

'Ok, find your powers, I'm looking but I can't see anything', then Kagome found a little key on her head and a little chest on the far corner of her mind's room "A key what is this? hn I'll try opening it' then ok'.

Then Kagome put the key in the keyhole of the chest and opened it and suddenly she was surrounded by a mixture of purple, and pink, light was made, then Kagome imagined that those lights where a bubble.

'When she open her eyes she was surrounded by a bubble'.

'I made a barrier yay!'.

Kagome called back her power and was greeted by Shippo and Rin tackling her to the ground and hugging her and telling her how pretty her barrier was.

"Momma your barrier was gorgeous; I want to see it again"

"Yes Kagome chan make another one!"

"I'll try".

Then Kagome did the same thing again and in second had surrounded all around her.

"You like it".

"YES" exclaimed Shippo and Rin in together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru had looked every inch possible and haven't been able to find Rin's neither the bear's cent.

'Hn' 'the bear probably covered their cent'

Author's note:

Hey everyone man this chapter proved to be difficult to make. So what do you say should I make Rin chan start to transform in the next chappie? And I take reviews very kindly * smiles*

Thanks sapphire butterfly for reading and reviewing hope you like this one

Fran: so how did you like this chapter, it took me a while and I'm very sick*ACHOO* excuse me

kags: o poor Fran here hands handkerchief blow your nose please

inu: hey you bitc…..ehem girl why didn't you make us appear.

Kikyo: yeah you ugly girl why.

Fran: makes giant pet take Kikyo away.

Fran: well answering to the clay cup's answer. It's because I have some plans for u guys and don't take offence sang, roku and kirara.

Kag: hey why isn't sesshy appearing more in this fic? And this umm, corner you always make

Fran: achoo man what are u an asking machine? Well because I have plans for him and u and he is in the door observing everything.

Sesshy: 'grrr, found out' makes a run for it.

Inu: not so fats bastard you'r not going anywhere you son of a bitch

Chek/kags: looks at each other nod ds BAD BOY, kags SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT, BAAADDD BBOOOY dumbass she is your mother to :/.

Sesshy: flinches at the crater his half-brother made. Women ' I'll hang 'round them they are torturing the half breed' smirks evely

Kags: SESSHY you appeared hugs sesshy

Fran: I would not do that if I where you.

Sesshy: listen to the girl she's intelligent

Kags: ice boulder. K' people it's time to end this wait for the next chappie and R&R BYE

Special thanks to babygirl12 that is my editor and grammar checker. Bye I ..a…a….ACHOOOOO! ahh good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Flowers of Ages

CHAPTER 4

Since the night Inuyasha had told Sango, Miroku and Kirara about Kikyo, being Inuyasha's mate she had been traveling with them.

Over the time Kikyo had been traveling with the gang they had recovered 5 jewel shards.

Sango and Miroku didn't trust Kikyo what so ever so they kept their distance especially Sango after that night.

FLASHBACK

Sango was furiously stomping her way towards the forest when she hear Miroku's voice.

"Sango wait up!" said the monk running after her.

In a moment Miroku was besides her and following silently.

After a while they reached some field full of rocks.

Miroku intelligently ran away to a nerby giant boulder, so he didn't get her anger discharged on him.

After killing some random lower demons and inocents rocks.

Sango had stopped but started to cry and sob.

As soon as Miroku saw this he ran to where Sango was and hugged her.

"It's not fair for Kagome, Miroku" said Sango hugging the now surprised monk.

"Yes, Sango I know, but is better that way now Kagome can find love in someone else and won't be suffering anymore" Said Miroku.

For once he was contempt with only hugging her and not touching her butt.

"I miss her Miroku she is like my sister and I wanna see her again" said Sango braking in sobs and tears.

After Sango calmed a little she noticed the happy look on Miroku and the intimate hug she was in with him.

She stood up ( she had been kneeling) and said something before heading of.

"I will kill that mud cup miko, if she tries to kill or even try to touch a hair in Kagomes head".

And after that they headed to camp.

END OF FLASHBACK

Miroku was looking at sango's white fists and killer glare towards the dead priestess, and Inuyasha and thought.

'If looks could kill they would have evaporated a long time ago'. Then he looked again at her.

'I must have a death wish'.

With that his hand traveled to his favorite spot in Sango's body.

"HENTAI" "SLAP! " "THUD!" "BONCK!" and an unconscious monk was left behind.

'When will that idiot monk learn' thought Inuyasha.

"Where the hell did that idiot go of to, we've been searching for days".

The fact that Inuyasha had been unconscious for about a day and a half and that they had been traveling for a day and moving slow because of Kikyo's need for souls and rest, it had been almost 4 days and Kagome had the upper hand at this point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru had gone back to camp to check out if Jaken and Ah-Un to see if they where still alive and start a different search plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome, had been able to master the art of barriers making in half a day, and now was going to be trained in the arts of advanced healing.

"First we shall test you most basical healing skills and sice you're going tomorrow before day break I say we get started" said Oratai.

Oratai brought a little boy who was cut in his leg and was bleeding.

"Ok, I want you to close his wound".

Kagome seated herself in front of the boy and put her hands close to the wound.

Then Kagome did what Kaede had teached long ago.

'Ok, look for the other person vital life energy then, mix it with mine and add a little of my powers then concentrate on the wound and imagine it close'.

After a few seconds the little kid had a perfect leg.

Kagome cleaned the remaining blood and said.

"There little boy, you are ready to go" said Kagome giving him a pat in the head.

"Very well you have that mastered, now to the next level of healing".

While Oratai was gone to bring a man that had broken his arm working in the fields Kagome started to think about Oratai.

'Oratai is so young and pretty, and so advanced in the arts of healing it's said she is the best of the best, and that is why I asked her to teach me, but she could not help me much with my 'unlocking of my powers' and told me that I should start to meditate and look for a village a bit north from here that there could be someone to help me'.

At that moment the said woman entered with a man looking in his mid thirties and a broken arm.

"Ok. If you're able to cure this you'll be really close to the regenerating of lost body parts and regenerating of lost tissues and bones".

Kagome stared at Oratai who nodded and then she looked at the broken arm.

Then Kagome started to concentrate on the wound but it was not like the other wound it was internal and the other was external.

Kagome touched the wound and closed her eyes and suddenly a virtual image of the broken arm came to her mind.

You could see the broken bones sever tissues vessels, and veins.

'Talk about detailed'.

Then Kagome mixed their vital energies and her power and started to imagine all the ligaments bones and other tissues started to glue them self togheter and it happened.

After a few minutes it was a perfectly working arm.

"Pewh that was different" said a slightly tired Kagome.

"Very well Kagome! Now we start the art of advanced regeneration of tissues".

With that Oratai got up and went outside for a little while giving Kagome some time to rest and eat up.

Kagome was thinking of what Rin had told her about the third day when she realized today was the third day.

'RIN' she got up from her seat and started to run where she felt Rin's presence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin was thinking of when she would see her lord again, and if he was ok, and if he had already killed Jaken and if he was looking for her, when suddenly she felt a sensation surge from inside her.

She was in a field of flowers by herself because she wanted to think about her transformation because it was her third day and nothing had happened, and then it started, a burning sensation flowing thru her veins and felt like lava was flowing thru her body and as soon as it came it was gone.

"What was that feeling Rin just felt?" Asked Rin to no one in particular.

'It was the awakening of your demonic blood' answered a voice in Rin's head.

"Beast how come Rin can hear you and is not at sleep… well that is because I'm awake inside of you now…. And now what will happen to this Rin?… well your senses will start to amplify and you'll get powers you'll need someone to teach you…. Ok'. Was Rin inner conversation with her new friend.

Kagome found Rin's aura and ran towards the source of it.

'I guess Rin is undergoing some sort of change her aura feels different'.

Kagome ran as fast as she could.

When she got there Rin was looking at the sky.

"RIN! are you ok?" asked a worried Kagome.

"Did something happen I felt a shift in your aura".

"Yes Kagome nee-chan i'm ok and Rin's beast has awoken, that is why Rin's 'aura' feels diferent" said Rin in her cheerful tone getting up and hugging Kagome.

"When will Rin see Lord Sesshomaru again Rin misses him" said Rin in a sad tone.

"Soon Rin we are going to look for him tomorrow and you'll see him".

Rin nodded and gave Kagome another hug.

'I'm gonna have a dificult time telling the ice boulder about his precious girl transforming into and inu yukai'.

"I guess you'll get intensified senses like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha".

Yeah Kagome had forgiven Inuyasha had done to her, she had known all along that while Kikyo was still walking around as a mud cup Inuyasha would pick Kikyo and not her, but her heart was still broken.

Kagome and Rin reached the hut just before Oratai did.

"Kagome are you ready?"

"Yes Oratai I'm ready".

"Well then we will start the ritual but you'll train with this dog".

After that Oratai told Kagome about the ritual and the steps she had to take to be able to use the regenerating technique.

After an hour and various failed attempts Kagome was finally getting the hang of it.

'Ok first add some blood and you vital essence' Kagome added some blood on the missing member of the dog wich was it's ear.

'Ok, now blood from the other party' Kagome made the dog bleed from the missing ear.

'Now some herbs to numb the area' Kagome added herbs.

'And now the normal progress, mix energies and my power'.

Kagome had done everything she was told and finally the poor dog had its ear back.

"Yes I did it, I did it" said Kagome hugging Oratai and then the dog.

"Now I can eat and rest, YAY" said Kagome running out of the hut and going to look for Rin and Shippo that where playing with the village kids.

"Well now all I have to do is master my powers and discover why I felt this pulsations every now and then inside my body".

Kagome had been having burning pulsations every hour and so and she didn't know why.

Kagome finally reached where Rin and Shippo were.

Some moment along her training Rin had gotten bored and went to play with Shippo.

"Rin, Shippo get over here, I finally did it I mastered advanced healing!"

Shippo and Rin ran towards Kagome and said in unision.

"Cool momma/ Kagome nee-chan".

"Hehe, easy guys one at the time"

And then Rin and Shippo started telling her the adventures they had while heading back to the huts, that night Kagome ate and went to sleep early.

It would be a long day tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Oratai and Kagome went to the hot springs.

Oratai was telling Kagome on how to try and unlock her powers when Kagome suddenly asked her.

"Oratai i want to ask as to why i've been having these constant pulsations every hour".

"Well Kagome you got biten as well as Rin right? So that means you have an Inuyukai as well, but it problaly is battling with your inner self" said Oratai.

"But then why are they fighting? And how can i help to stop it?"

"Well because one may need dominace, and that only you can figure out. Now Kagome as to your training i say you should start to meditate, and analize yoursel it's the only thing i can help you with".

After that the both finished their bath and went back to the hut.

"G'night Oratai".

"G'night Kagome".

After that Kagome fell into a pacefull slumber in her sleeping bag.

Author's corner:

Man that was a bit difficult I was wrriting that for like and hour and then typing it was plain boring. So well what do you think 'bout it and from now on when one of the guy talks with his/her beast it'll be like this' hello…hello'.

Fran: man im falling at sleep it was a difficult chappie yawn

Kag: a poor Fran here hands red mud mug of coffie

Fran : looks suspiciously at red and white cup. Where is Kikyo sess, kag

Sesshy : don't insulty me human

Fran: who's insulting you ice boulder im just asking

Kag: tries to tip toe out of situation.

Fran : you wait right there. You made Kikyo a mud cup and I was going to drink from it!

Kag. I did not!

Inu: has any of you seen Kikyo. Looks at cup. You …

Kags: it's not what it seems inu

Fran: calmly drinks coffee

Inu: you bitch don't drink from her.

Fran: chokes. What did u call me? *eyes change color*

Inu: nothing. Runs out the door as fast as posible

Fran/kags: bye ppl see you next chappie. Inu come back here

Kag: of course I did not make Kikyo a mud cup but it is a good idea. Evil smirck

Sessh: shudders woman are a weird specimen.

bows thnx to you all

R&R plix


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Flower of Ages

CHAPTER 5

Kagome was in daisy flower field, and looking around her there was no end, then she heard a loud boom and a pulsation crossing thru her body.

She turned around to see the cause of the boom and she saw her powers form but what surprised her was one, the powers eyes were white, and the enormous inu yokai.

She had decided to call her powers angel since it resembled one and it sounded better than 'powers'.

The big Inuyokai was at least 15 feet tall, it was silver and black, from its back to its elbow it was silver, from its elbows to the paws it was black, it's tail was silver and the tip was black, the head was almost all black except the tip of the jaws where the nose was silver, the ears are silver too, its mane was black and it's paws fluffy fur were silver. Its eyes red with white pupils, it had two indigo stripes in each jaw line.

'What the hell is going on!'.

Kagome watched as the two skillfully fought until their power clashed and Kagome felt another pulsation cross her, but this time it hurt her a lot then when she saw the inu yokai was hurt that's when Kagome noticed.

"Hey you two stop fighting" said Kagome in a strained voice.

At these both stopped fighting and looked at her.

"Are you ok, Kagome" said the angel.

"Yeah, are you ok?" said in a gruff girl voice the inu.

At this Kagome and the angel both looked at the female inu.

"You can speak?" asked a now recuperated Kagome.

The inu's wound had healed and so had Kagome's pain had stopped.

"Well duh, I'm not some kind of mindless thing" said the inu a bit annoyed.

At this the angel snorted.

The inu looked ready to attack when Kagome interrupted them.

"So if you can talk, and you are a civil creature" she said pointing to the inu and the angel "Why can't you work this out without having to fight and cause me pain" said Kagome in a very angry voice.

"Uhh, well you see…." Said the inu.

"Because we are trying to find who will stay and dominate".

"Yeah, what she said" said the inu sitting down.

"Well not in my body you will not, you will stop this senseless fighting this instant".

Suddenly a blinding white light and the sound of soft wind swirling surrounded them.

The three looked at what was left after the light dissipated.

There stood Midoriko looking at them.

"Well child I see you have a predicament here"

"Yes Midoriko I do this two won't stop fighting and all I want is for them to be one at peace"

"That is not possible" said the inu

"True, it is not possible" said the angel

"Yet you are able to agree on something" said Midoriko.

"True what she says is right" said Kagome at Midoriko's remark

"You are both wrong it is very much possible, because you complement each other, one is darkness the other is light black and withe ying and yang"

"That is my point you should unify your powers and become one" said Kagome.

"Yeah it sounds easy but how the hell do you suppose we should do that may I ask?" said the inu

Kagome looked at Midoriko.

"Kagome" said Midoriko "seal all their power inside your soul then they shall be one body and one power".

With that Midoriko disappeared saying some last long forgotten words.

"You're the miko of the Shikon no Tama our guardian you have a duty to complete, do not forget that" that was said as a whisper in the breeze of the beautiful field.

"Duties of the miko of the Shikon no tama huh, I already know that no need to remember me…" said Kagome sitting down and holding her knees to her chest.

"That reminds me of the pain, destruction and chaos it has caused the pain it has caused me, my friends Sango, Miroku...Inuyasha and everyone else" "said Kagome a tear sliding down her cheek.

The inu and angel had positioned themselves one at each side of Kagome.

"Hey Kagome don't cry" said the inu

"Yes Kagome do not cry it does not suit you" said the angel looking at the inu.

The angel smiled and the inu … Smiled a wicked dog smile showing of her pearly canines.

"Kagome we have found what we agree on" said the angel.

"We agree that we both want to help you, to make you strong, to make you brave and to help you on your quest" said the inu lowering its head.

"And to help you find a new love" said the angel to the canine bowed in front of her.

"Really?" said the canine and Kagome in unison.

"Yes really, you are so alike, that is why your character shall dominate but my gentleness shall smooth it".

Then the angel climbed to the inu's jaws and they both started to glow one a white glow the other, black and when their powers, souls and will were mixed together it was a nice dark purple.

In their place appeared a beautiful inu, its silver now had a little tint of blue and it's eyes were now a red-ish black, also the most impressive part where the beautiful 10 feet silver bluish wings that where spread instead of the mane, and now it had a mark of a ying and yang in black and withe in its left eye cheek, four little stars above it that came from her eyebrow to its ying and yang mark, the first the smallest was golden the next one a tad bigger was light silver blue, the next one a medium size was metal red and the last one was jet black.

It's once indigo stripes where now a deeper shade of indigo and it's once pointy ears where now fluffy and down.

"Woah you're frigging gorgeous". Said a stunned Kagome.

"Well of course I am part of you and we are supposed to be extremely beautiful" said very proud inu.

'Well she still has that proud attitude'.

"So now what, will I start getting powers, special senses and mostly will I be able to summon those wings?" asked Kagome.

"The answer is yes to all of your questions and about your wings, you have a mark on your right shoulder now of two small angel like wings, and you have the mark I have in the same place, now like it's the fourth day and you've been feeling the pulsation I think your demon blood has awoken, from today on you'll be a bit weak because of the physical strain that causes" said the inu.

"Well now that, that is settled I guess I should be waking up ne?" said Kagome getting up.

"Yup you should but before you go I'll always be able to aid you in your battles and talk to you I'll be able to talk to you from today onward, but i won't be able to aid you just yet so be careful ok" then the Inu went away in a swing of its majestic wings and lifted a storm of daisies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up when Oratai shook her and asked her if she was fine.

"Kagome are you ok, your sweating a lot" Oratai grabbed a wet rag and passed it to her while making the fire burn.

"Well it's almo… Kagome?" asked an amazed Oratai.

"What happen to you, you have mark in your left cheek bone?" asked a now very close Oratai.

"Oh well I realized what was happening with the pulsations and why I could not unlock the powers within me"

"Why what did you do?" asked a very curious Oratai.

Then Kagome told everything that had happened to Oratai and how she saw Midoriko and all.

After that Kagome woke Rin and Shippo up and answered their question about the mark and what had happened and got them to a nearby river to wash up and fish.

After that they said their good byes to everyone and headed off to search for Sesshomaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome as promised started to look for Sesshomaru and were heading to their previous camp, when suddenly Kagome heard a loud mew noise and went to investigate.

When she was there she was surprised to see a twin tailed cat like Kirara but instead of cream color it was black and instead of black there was copper with dark green eyes and the power of water instead of fire?.

Kagome saw it was wounded and fighting of a huge gray snake.

Kagome readied her arrow and fired at the snake, when she was sure the cat wasn't hostile she went over it and healed his wound (Kagome noticed it was a boy while he was laying down).

The cat transformed into his small form and mewed at Kagome.

"Mamma can we keep him?"

"Yes Kagome nee-chan can we keep him?"

"Only if he wants to" said Kagome at the little kitten.

The little kitten mewed and jumped on Kagome's lap.

"Well apparently he wants to" said Kagome smiling down at the kids.

"Do you like the name Anyaru, momma" asked Shippo.

"I like it" said an ecstatic Rin.

"Do you like Anyaru" asked Kagome to the kitten.

The little kitten in return nodded and nuzzled Kagome's cheek.

"Anyaru it is" said Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha and the gang where finally on track to where Kagome had headed and Inuyasha smelt Kagome's blood and an inu yokai demon around.

"SEE I told you that idiot got attacked and now is probably suffering about something" With that Kikyo climbed on Inuyasha's back and Kirara transformed, Miroku and Sango mounted her.

After that they went at all force to where Inuyasha smelt Kagome's blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was calmly walking towards Rin's old camp when she heard a horrid scream; she looked at the source of it to find Jaken being followed by a giant bat demon, it had a shard on its forehead.

At the moment the demon looked at Rin and Kagome it noticed Kagome had 8 more jewel shards, it went towards them Rin screamed and Kagome ran to cover her up and as a result getting a gash in her left shoulder that made a deep slash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was heading back to camp when he smelt her.

'RIN'.

Then he smelled his brother's wench.

'What is she doing here'?

Then he smelled blood, that girl's blood.

When Sesshomaru got there he saw Kagome throw herself to cover the incoming attack towards Rin, and witnessed Kagome get heavily wounded and still defend the Kitsune and Rin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was still trying to fend off the bat demon and protect Rin and Shippo, when she prepared an arrow in her bow, she couldn't shoot it because of the open gash in her shoulder and her blurry vision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru summoned his whip and killed the bat in a single swing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome saw the bat being killed and blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's corner:

Man I can't believe I tipped two chapters in one day phew.

Fran: inu come back here you'll pay for telling me that

Kags: stupid inu and Fran.

Sessh: so what did you do to the dead priestess?

Kags: you mean the mud cup. Muahahaha. She is perfectly fine I closed her in a closet jahha

Kikyo: get me out of here inu!

Sessh: shudders women are weird. Mud cup?

Fran: bye ppl R and R do not just read I get sad when you do not Review.

By the way if any of you love Kikyo I do not hate her or lover her.

Hey i need help with Sess/kags things I'm half good at sesshy character tipe of ppl


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Author's note:

From now on the guys talking to their beast will be like this 'hello…**Hello…' **bold being the beast.

On further note I won't make them have individual sentences or I'd take forever on making a conversation.

P.S: I don't Inuyasha only my own made characters...

On with the chapter: Flower of Ages

CHAPTER 6

Kagome was unconscious, was bleeding severely from her shoulder wound and was being carried by a 'not so glad about the blood on his haori' Sesshomaru to a different place so they could properly cure Kagome's severe wounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome could feel the breeze in her face and at the same time, something warm and hard in her left part of her body and something fussy in her legs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm here again ne?" said Kagome to the inu.

"I guess so. Do you like daisies or something?" asked a curious inu.

"I think daisies are the flower that lasts ages and time it self" said Kagome.

"Why do you say that?" said the inu.

"Well you see, daisies still live on in the future and still have all their glory, I think they represent love because daisy represents the pure and sweet part of love and roses, roses represent the wild part of love the one that hurts and the part is challenging." Said Kagome at the now appearing roses in the beautiful field

"And why is one sweet and the other basically a pain?" said the inu laying herself around Kagome and putting her head besides her.

"Well because on is easy to pick, like when your heart tells you that, that person is the one, and the other as you said represents the pain or difficulty, for example after falling in love you have to know if the other party loves you, and the thorns represents the passion you have to have towards that person to grab the rose without fear of being thorn and pull it" said Kagome grabbing a daisy and pulling the rose with care to not get thorn.

"Ohh. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you in such an important moment as that you could have been dead." Said the inu, looking away from Kagome.

Kagome got up and laid in the inu's nose " It is not your fault you're not the one who is outside and had to sense her surroundings, and possible threats you know".

Kagome gave a hug to the inu and sat back down.

"So when will I start getting powers".

"Oh from today onwards".

"Hm, so why are we here anyways" asked Kagome.

"I have less of a clue my friend" said the inu snorting.

"But I'm pretty sure you should try and go back, I think they are calling you, do you feel the pulsations?"

"One last question, why don't you have a mark like Sesshomaru he has a crescent moon in his forehead"

"That's because that mark is only for the alpha males and the alpha female gets it after they mate, another one is that if you have the mark and someone close to you is dying and you give them your blood, you'll be passing the mark to the saved one because now he or she is part of your pack and owes you her o his life" explained the inu.

"No more questions anymore please my head is going to blow up to much talk"

Kagome snorted.

"Just like me explaining and then not wanting to answer more questions than needed".

The inu looked annoyed at her.

"Well I have your attitude" poking it's huge and wet tongue at her.

Kagome did the same and got up.

"Well the pulsations are getting stronger seems someone is calling me".

"BYE" said the inu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru had reached a clearing close to a river and surrounded by a forest.

Then Rin landed with Ah-Un and Kagome's back pack and ran to where Lord Sesshomaru had the bleeding girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru will Kagome nee-chan be ok" said Rin running with Kagome's back pack.

"Hnn" was Sesshomaru's response.

Sesshomaru laid Kagome in a dry patch of grass near the river, and left Rin to clean her wound.

Rin looked for the first aid kit, Kagome had thought than in a moment of need, it would be useful to have Rin know about all the first basics of healing, so she had explain bandages, herbs and some of her time's medicines.

Rin undressed Kagome's shirt and quickly cleaned, added some medicinal herbs and put some bandages, after that Rin looked inside of Kagome's back pack and with the help of Shippo, they found a blanket and covered Kagome with that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was looking at Rin wash and clean Kagome's wound while 'conversing' with his inner self.

'What was that miko doing with this Sesshomaru's ward**… apparently… TAKING CARE OF HER!…** you will refrain from using such high voice… **well don't do stupid questions!…** it was not a 'stupid' question**… it was, it was obvious that she was taking care and defending our daughter…** who are you calling our daughter she is just this Sesshomaru's ward… **whatever keep lying to yourself, now back to the theme please… **why did she throw herself in front of Rin?… **well besides the fact that her pup was there she cares for Rin as well, she considers Rin as a daughter or maybe a younger sister it depends on her…** she does not have a pup and she does not treat this Sesshomaru's ward as a daughter… **talking to you is like talking with a negative energy…** well talking with you isn't easy either…. **Whatever**… silence….**Silence**…'.

Tenseiga pulsing took Sesshomaru out of his inner 'conversation' and what he saw was an extremely pale Kagome and a wound that was bleeding considerably.

And a Rin that was panicking about it because she had done everything she could.

Sesshomaru jumped down from his spot in the tree and walked towards them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome felt her life slipping from her.

She opened her eyes and looked at the crying Rin and sobbing Shippo and told them.

"Don't…cry…Rin… it doesn't suit you… I'm glad… you're…ok…" said Kagome in a very strained and pained voice.

Kagome reached to Rin's cheek and cleaned the tears away.

Then she looked at the sobbing Shippo in Anyaru's transformed form and the look of sadness in the cat.

"Shippo don't worry… I'll be fine and I love you Shippo".

She extended her hand towards Shippo and he hugged her.

"I love you to mamma hic".

Kagome signaled to Rin to come close to her mouth and said in Rin's ear.

"I love you to Rin"

And with that … she fell uncuscious.

Shippo wailing about her mamma and Rin held her face in her little hands stifling soft sobs.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's words before falling unconscious "I love you to Rin" and then he heard the Kitsune and Rin sob and start to cry.

' Why did she sa…**SAVE HER!'**.

The inu inside Sesshomaru roared.

Inside Sesshomaru his beast was fighting to gain control but soon lost the battle.

Sesshomaru had blood red eyes and in a blink of the eye he was besides Kagome and had bitten his wrist and gave her his blood mouth to mouth.

All the while Rin and Shippo were surprised and blushed.

Sesshomaru himself was very surprised. 'This Sesshomaru's blood and kiss you… **oh clamp it she was dying and you were going to let it happen**… this Sesshomaru won't shut it and I was not going to let her die… **it's was evident that you are not shutting it and you were taking your sweet time if you were going to save her…** this Sesshomaru was going to save her with Tenseiga… **whatever…**'.

Demon Sesshomaru marched towards Rin and kneeled in front of her.

He removed her hair from her left shoulder and lowered her kimono then he marked her as part of his mark.

Rin looked at him and asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru what was that for?"

"You are now part of this Sesshomaru's pack" said Sesshomaru in his hoarse voice yet in a gentle manner.

Rin smiled at him and hugged him.

Sesshomaru walked back at where Kagome was and kneeled besides her looking if she showed any signs of getting better, her wound was starting to close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was in a black void and felt nothing, her face had deadpanned yet she was crying alone.

"I wasn't strong enough" said Kagome a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Shippo, Rin, Sango, Miroku,… Inuyasha, mom, jii-chan, Souta, heck even Sesshomaru" said Kagome with tears sliding like rivers from her eyes yet showing no emotions no sobs hic or even a sniff from her nose.

"Kagome…" said a voice in the dark void.

"Midoriko" said Kagome in a dead voice.

"Kagome why are you like this?" asked Midoriko.

"Because I'm weak" said Kagome.

"No Kagome it's because you think you are weak, it's because you have a weak heart" said Midoriko calmly.

"But how is it that having a weak heart, is not being weak?"

"It's because you are brave strong and delicate, at the same time but you've made a mistake, your heart is alone and because of that you've closed it to allow new emotions, you've allowed it to close all the tears, pain and sadness inside of its self, it's consuming you to keep them in, and that is why you're not concentrating enough to see that they are people who still care for you, and will allow you to show your emotions around them".

With that Midoriko's voice disappeared.

After that Kagome felt something spread thru her veins and burn, bringing her back to life in that moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kagome opened her eyes and groaned she looked up and found Sesshomaru looking at her with a 'WORRIED EXPRESSION?' thought Kagome.

She saw him stand and give a menacing growl.

What she heard next froze her heart.

"YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAGOME".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent from a passing village and they went to look in it.

In the village they asked and the villagers told them she had left that same morning.

After that Inuyasha picked up her scent going north, and smelled a snake demon scent as well.

"Seems she was here, she went that way" Said Inuyasha running even quicker taking the lead with Kikyo in his back.

After a while Inuyasha started to growl.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"I smell her blood, a bat demon blood and that bastard". At that remark they passed the beheaded bat.

After an hour of running and flying they reached a beautiful river in a field that was surrounded by a forest.

Inuyasha spotted Sesshomaru getting up from a Kagome that was laid in a pool of blood, and a Sesshomaru that had stains of blood on his haori.

Inuyasha's blood froze, and then it boiled with anger.

'What did he do to my Kagome'?

Then he shouted.

"YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAGOME".

Author's note: I kind of had a block in this chapter I had to leave it mid ways and write it in a notebook hope you liked it. Thanks for your reviews.

Foxes800: here is the next chapter hope u like.

Fran: DONE I had a major writers block on this one I had to use my poor notebook.

Inu: it's not that good.

Kag: looks at Fran's fury face when will you learn inu.

Kag/sessh: step behind Fran.

Fran: DUKE kill boy.

Kag: looks at giant great Danes. Umm Fran inu will kill that.

Fran: I wanna see him try, duke is no normal dog.

Sessh: woman….

Kikyo: let me the hell out of here. Still locked up in the closet.

Fran/kags: aren't we forgetting something?

Sessh/kag/chek: oh well read and review ppl.

FranChek: I'll go save inu from my duke.

bows to ppl

hope you like and as I said I don't hate Kikyo and in not a Kikyo lover I'm very neutral over here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Flower of Ages CHAPTER 7

"YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAGOME?" Wailed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha landed and Kikyo jumped from his back and walked to the forest.

Sango jumped from Kirara and ran towards Kagome but was stopped by an angry Sesshomaru.

Sango looked at him and she realized he was only protecting his pack.

Sango did what she was taught when young.

If there is a male alpha defending his pack, lower your head and show both your neck sides as a signal of submission and permission.

So Sango lowered her head in a respectful bow and exposed her neck.

Sesshomaru nodded to her; Miroku did the same thing and so did Sesshomaru, Kirara looked at him and he gave her a look of –you-may-pass.

"I did nothing to her I merely found her like that" said Sesshomaru gaining his self-control.

"LIAR, I smell her blood all over you, and look at your haori, it's obvious you did that to her".

"You shall not call me a liar". At this point Sesshomaru had golden eyes and was back to his emotionless self.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuaiga and it transformed to its majestic true form.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijin and they clashed swords.

Sango was running towards Kagome, Shippo and Rin without looking backwards knowing that the monk was following her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagura" said a deep baritone evil voice.

"Is the plan going as I want it?'

"Yes it is Naraku" said Kagura stepping from the shadows with a little void child besides her.

"Kanna show me what is going with Inuyasha and his group".

The little void child showed him a little mirror; you could see all the images of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting.

"Very well, Kagura go over there and retrieve those jewel shards and make my presence known".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru noticed Sango running towards Kagome and instinctively blocked her.

'She may be a threat… **she is not a danger…'**.

Sesshomaru noticed Sango stop, look at him as to gain his attention and exposed her neck in permission and submission.

'**Whoa at least one of the half breeds pack is intelligent, and she seems as the miko's friend…** indeed…'.

Sesshomaru bowed his head and saw the demon slayer run of to where Kagome was, then he saw the monk did the same and the little kitten do the same as the demon slayer and Sesshomaru bowed in return.

'**You know what, I take that back, the only idiot is the half breed and the mud cup… **indeed you are correct, now let this Sesshomaru take control… **sure, sure…**'.

Sesshomaru took control back from his beast to fight Inuyasha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'That bastard' thought Inuyasha, landing and letting Kikyo jump from his back.

'HE's going to pay to what he did to that idiot, hope the monk and Sango can help her' Inuyasha looked around and noticed Sesshomaru blocking Sango and Miroku's way.

'I'll have to distract him'.

Then Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku bow and then Sesshomaru nodded in response.

'What the hell did that mean?'.

Then he heard Sesshomaru say.

"I did nothing to her I merely found her that way".

'What the hell did he say'.

"LIAR, I smell her blood all over you, and look at your haori it's obvious you did that to her" screamed Inuyasha.

'He will pay for what he did to Kagome'. And with that Inuyasha unsheathed his father sword Tetsuaiga and it transformed.

Then he saw his brother pull out his demonic sword and say.

"You shall not call me a liar".

'What do you think I'm doing bastard'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I say, he truly is and idiot for calling us liars…**indeed he has no brains to analyze things**….AHAHAH that is so true… **hn**…'

"Well little brother I see you still have no common sense".

This got Inuyasha really angry.

'So predicable' thought Sesshomaru while sending Inuyasha into some trees and sheathing his sword, and summoned his poison whip.

'Worth less always so weak… **and you are too proud**… silence!… **Whatever'**.

Sango was running while thinking.

'Kami he protects her as she was part of his pack that is not good'.

Kagome saw Miroku, Sango bow and Sesshomaru nod and allowing them to pass to where she was laying.

"Kagome are you ok" asked Sango kneeling down besides Kagome.

"Yes Sango I'm ok now, I have a lot to tell you" said Kagome sniffling and hugging Sango.

"Kagome what happened to you, you're all bloodied and look at that mark what is it, why do you have it there" said Sango poking at the ying and yang mark to prove her point.

Shippo came over to where Sango and Kagome and hugged them.

"Aunty Sango, Miroku" said the Kitsune hugging each of the three mentioned persons.

"Hey Rin come over here and meet Sango and Miroku" pointing at the woman hugging her and the man besides Sango holding Shippo.

Rin nodded and said a weak greeting.

"Hello I'm Rin".

"Hello Rin, I'm Miroku and I'm a monk" said Miroku giving Rin a bright smile.

Sango and Kagome looked suspiciously at Miroku until Rin smiled brightly.

"Hello Rin how are you I'm Sango" said Sango giving her hand to Rin, Sango was a bit surprised when Rin hugged her instead but hugged her back.

"Hey Kagome if we don't stop Sesshomaru soon, he's going to kill Inuyasha".

As to prove her point clear there was a loud crashing noise in the forest trees and the yell of 'WIND SCAR!'.

"I guess you're right"

Kagome said getting up with the help of Sango, that's when the blanket fell of and she realized she was only in a brown bra and in her wounded shoulder there was no strap and Miroku was there.

"HENTAI!".

Said Sango and Kagome in unison, nocking Miroku out with both their slaps.

"Miroku when will you learn" said Shippo.

After that accident Kagome looked for a shirt and covered herself with it.

"Man I'm hungry I haven't eaten since this morning…".

Sango gave her a playful punch and told Kirara to transform and told Kagome to hop on.

"Oh Sango that reminds me. Anyaru come over here" said Kagome and then a little black and copper twin tailed cat jumped in her right shoulder.

"Sango this is Anyaru, we found him, and he decided to follow us, and it's a water twin tailed cat".

"I really haven't seen one before but my clan told me there used to be a lot of different species before, but they were hunted and killed for their fur… you must have found one of the last of his species" Sango grimaced at the memory of the twin tailed cats being massacred.

Anyaru transformed and went over to Kirara to their surprise he was taller by a foot than Kirara and then they started to growl.

Kagome and Sango where about to jump to their respective felines, when they stopped growling and Kirara sat, Anyaru went and licked and nuzzled Kirara's snout.

"Aww, they already made friends" cooed Kagome and Sango in unison.

Then they called their felines and mounted them to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Before they were too far from ear shot Kagome said.

"Jaken, take care of the kids". Jaken snorted but did as told.

Soon Kagome and Sango found them self's flying towards the two fighting males.

Miroku had come around and was walking towards the fighting males.

Meanwhile Kagome was having an inner conversation.

'Hn I wonder if I can jump from up high now…**not yet**…aww hi long time no speak**… yup, hey we should hurry or the alpha Inu will kill the half Inu…** alpha?…**yes he gave us his blood so we could live**…oh… **I already explained right?…**yes you did… **hey we're here**… oh ok bye'.

Anyaru and Kirara landed and Kagome and Sango jumped off of their respective felines, then the nekos transformed and went their own way.

Kagome saw Inuyasha with slashes across the face, shoulder; chest ad anywhere you could see, meanwhile Sesshomaru had a scratch across the face and in his missing arm shoulder a deep slash.

"Inuyasha that's enough" said Kagome approaching Inuyasha calmly.

"But he hurt you!" said Inuyasha angrily.

"He didn't Inuyasha, and Rin, Shippo and Anyaru are here to prove it" said Kagome.

Inuyasha still got up and grabbed Tetsuaiga and was getting ready to attack Sesshomaru again.

Kagome said a soft "Sit boy".

Inuyasha collided with the ground but didn't leave a crater.

Inuyasha left out some curses.

Kagome healed all his wounds then Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded so she healed his wounds.

"Wench what are you doing with him, you are mine so you have to come back with me" said Inuyasha sitting cross legged.

"Inuyasha I'm not yours, I'm not even your friend anymore and you have Kikyo to be calling yours" said Kagome furiously.

"Wench your coming with me we need all the help possible to get the jewel shards since Kikyo can't sense them so well, since YOU have her soul"

"Excuse me that soul is mine and she's lucky she has a part of it" said Kagome tears trying to fall.

"Yeah right you stole her soul and now you dare say you're basically lending it to her you stupid wench, now you are coming with me" Said Inuyasha getting up.

"SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, YOU STUPID JERK SITTT!" shouted Kagome crying.

Inuyasha by now had made a crater two meters deep.

'**Whoa I believe making her angry is BAD and I think that mutt must be in a lot of pain**… hn this one agrees'.

Inuyasha got up and noticed Kagome marching away so he decided to go look for Kikyo.

"So be it, but when you need help do not come looking for me" said Inuyasha jumping towards the trees.

"I won't need it" said Kagome in a whisper.

Kagome went towards Sango and cried long and hard.

A while later Kagome was chatting with Sango when suddenly a giant morphed two head bear that had two jewel shards one in each head appeared.

Kagome looked alarmed at it and she notched an arrow in her bow and prepared to fire, Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and threw it then Kagome shoot her arrow at the bear, but the attacks bounced of a barrier that looked just like Naraku's.

"Sango did you see that!" asked Kagome preparing another arrow.

"Yes I did…Miroku do…."

"Yes Sango I have the wind tunnel".

Miroku pointed his cursed hand at a bunch of fallen trees and released his wind tunnel and it absorbed all the trees.

"I had a feeling that he didn't die" said Kagome.

Suddenly a wind torrent engulfed the field.

Kagura hovered with Kanna and Kohaku.

Kagura landed and the feather became small again and she put It back in her hair.

Kagura stepped in front of Kanna and Kohaku and opened her fan, she was wearing her one sleeve white and red kimono and her blue and white spotted kimono under it with her green obi tying it all together.

Kagura threw a puppet in front of Kagome and the others.

And then a puppet of Naraku's appeared I front of them.

"Well by your shocked expressions I can see you didn't expect me to be here did you".

"Naraku" spat Sango throwing her weapon at the puppet only to be stopped by a chain.

Then Sango turned around and started to fight Kohaku.

From Kanna's mirror came millions of lower demons.

Kagura was fighting of Anyaru, Kirara and Miroku, the two felines had appeared after they probably smelt Naraku and they had started to aid their friends in battle.

Sesshomaru was fighting some of the lower demons and Naraku's puppet.

Kagome was standing with her arrow pointed at Naraku's puppet when she saw a huge hoard of demons and the two headed bear going to where Rin, Shippo and Jaken were.

'No what should I do I can't stop them all and everyone else is fighting what do I do!'

Thought Kagome while she shoot an arrow and started to run towards Rin and Shippo.

Author's corner: OMG that took me a while, well ppl I hope you can forgive me for my late update but you see my keyboard broke and this chappie is specially made for:

Seshomarumaiden1901 don't die.

Fran: omg that chappie was really difficult to make. Cries T.T I had a block

Kag: o come on Fran- chan it's ok and it's kinda cool.

Fran: kinda! Ugh! What do you mean kinda!

Inu: shut your trap girl it makes my ears hurt!

Fran: duke kill him!

inu: ahh not that dog anymoreT,T

Sesshy: walks away. Hey I think you are forgetting about something.

Fran/kag: we are!

Kikyo: almost dead. Get me out inu chan….

Fran: Kikyo if she's dead I'll have to pay the broken dishes because of you kag

kag: well lets get her out... but i don't remember in what closet i jammed her in

Fran: holy crap. Starts opening closets

sesshy:...well thanks for watching and... read and review or i wont keep coming up anymore bye.

Well people I had a block on this one so with my keyboard breaking and my block it was really frustrating.

Bows love all my readers.

So read ad review if you want to know what happens next.

Will Kagome save them. Who knows review if you want to know heheheh


	8. Chapter 8

Flower of ages CHAPTER 8

Kagome saw the bear and the demons go to Rin and Shippo.

'Kuso, I left the jewel shards in my back pack, they are going to get killed, what do I do… **summon your wings…** how do I do that…**calm down stop running and concentrate**… ok I'll concentrate… **now lock on your power**…'.

Kagome shut her beast in her mind, she stopped and began meditating and she saw her little power chest, she grabbed the key she always carries in her neck while in her mind, then she opened the chest and her powers surrounded her inner self she opened her eyes and found she had soft blue silverfish wings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru saw the bear and the hoard of demons go to where Rin and the Kitsune were and he tried to get rid of Naraku's puppet and Kanna that kept summoning more and more demons.

'Damn this one can't manage as properly with only one whip**… huh and I'm bold, you just don't want to accept you miss your arm and that it is important to you…** rubbish all this one needs is another whip… **whatever, do you forget we share the same mind and body?**… hn'.

"Well lord Sesshomaru can't you take me on you're the almighty strong one, or do you miss your arm?".

"Shut up half breed".

Sesshomaru sliced some lower demons and then he screamed.

"Dragon Strike".

Naraku's puppet disappeared and he turned to the direction he knew Rin was on and then he felt a strong power pulsation, he saw Kagome grow two very big wings and fly at the speed of a demon towards where Rin and Shippo were.

Sesshomaru saw Sango win over Kohaku, and Kohaku run before Sango could grab him.

Kagura summoned her feather and letting Kanna and Kohaku on.

Kagome sliced the bear with some feathers and grabbing the jewel shards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome felt an enormous power surround her and she saw two beautiful wings each two meters long.

Kagome flapped her wings and moved in demon speed in the process killing some of the demons, then as Kagura flew away so did the demons and only the bear was left.

'Holy Kami, this is so cool!… **yup**… it's so fast! And they are so beautiful… **hnn, hey we're here**… huh, whoa now what… **use a feather storm**… uh… **your feathers are like steel if you want them to be witch means they are a weapon**… OH!'.

Kagome was there in front of the snarling bear and said "Feather Storm".

She pointed her wings at the bear and some feather sliced the bear in a lot of little pieces and then purified them.

Kagome grabbed the two jewel shards and went towards Shippo and Rin witch were locking at her with agape mouths.

"Rin, Shippo you ok".

"Momma you look gorgeous".

"Yes Kagome nee-chan you look beautiful".

Kagome kneeled in front of them and hugged them her wings forming a circle around them.

Kagome got up with Shippo in her right shoulder and Rin grabbing her hand.

Kagome went towards her back pack and grabbed a little pink glowing bottle and added the two new shards.

Then Kagome saw Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku and the felines with surprised faces, all but Sesshomaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha was running thru the forest sniffing Kikyo's scent.

He noticed she laid in a huge tree with her soul collectors going on circles, making her look ghostly beautiful.

One of the soul collectors signaled Inuyasha to follow it and he did so.

Inuyasha jumped into the branch Kikyo was on and sat in front of her, Kikyo spoke before Inuyasha could say anything.

"Inuyasha, you love me right?" asked Kikyo.

"Yes Kikyo I already told you I did a lot of times" said Inuyasha sitting closer to Kikyo.

"And would you do anything for me?" asked Kikyo leaning closer to into Inuyasha.

"Yes I'd do anything for you".

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and kissed her.

When they broke the kiss to breathe, Kikyo leaned into Inuyasha's chest.

"Would you abandon the group, the monk the demon slayer and the neko yokai?" said Kikyo leaning to kiss Inuyasha.

"Yes, I will Kikyo and we'll search the jewel shards together, no need for those losers" said Inuyasha, passionately kissing Kikyo and undoing her haori.

They spent their night like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome walked towards the incoming group.

"Kagome you have, a lot to explain to us!" said Sango angrily.

Kagome called her wings back and swinged her back pack in her shoulder and walked with the group to another campsite because this one was filled with corpses.

They reached another clearing and settled for the day.

They didn't move to far because of Inuyasha coming back.

Kagome told everything about her wings and her healing training, the guys only nodded and Sesshomaru only gave her a look to continue now and then.

Then Kagome went to her back pack and grabbed some ramen bags.

Kagome added the bags of ramen in a pot of boiling water and in a few minutes, she was giving some ramen to everyone besides Sesshomaru who didn't want any.

Everyone was eating by the fire happily while Sesshomaru was thinking to himself.

'That is interesting… **true but I'd like to know what happen to Rin and the miko**… indeed**…. Sigh you know your vocabulary is already limited do not make it shorter would ya, and you should ask her what happened**… this one will, and this Sesshomaru simply doesn't waist his words…. **Whatever**… you remind me of my idiot half-brother…**ok do not insult me you could compare me with Jaken or a rock or an annoying something but with him**… you a rock, or Jaken I'd like to see that… **jajaja very funny I'm rolling in the floor laughin like mad**… hn…'.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome tell Sango to go to a nearby hot spring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sango let's go to a nearby hot spring I saw over there" Said Kagome pointing at a rocky place.

"Ok Kagome I need the bath" said Sango getting up.

"Mmmm Kagome nee-chan can I go with you guys" said Rin shyly.

"Sure Rin come along with us".

Then the three of them went to the hot springs.

Once there the girls started to undress and they got in the spring.

"Kagome nee-chan Rin is having some changes" said Rin.

Kagome's eyes widened considerably.

"WHAT, Rin what changes are you talking about" said Kagome rushing to her side.

"Yes now Rin can smell everything and hear everything too" Kagome hugged Rin and told her.

"Rin when your powers start to show up you have to tell me ok".

"Yes Kagome nee-chan".

"Kagome how did that happen to Rin?" asked Sango curiously.

"Well Sango it happen to both Rin and me, and it happen when we were going towards a village, an Inu yokai attacked us and bit Rin and me passing all her powers to us".

Sango had been listening carefully to the whole story and only nodded.

"So how did you summon your wings?"

"Well Sango I have to meditate and after that I find myself in my head and there is a little chest witch I open and my powers take the form of wings, and here is the interesting part my Inu and my powers had a fusion and my Inu has the wings of my powers and they are big and I mean huge".

"That is so cool Kagome" exclaimed Sango.

"So have you started to get demon abilities?"

"Not yet my powers and my Inu had been fighting and it took them a while to stop so my demonic powers are taking some time to show up".

Sango formed and 'O' with her mouth and she started soaping her body.

Then Rin suddenly said.

"Kagome nee-chan I can hear the man that looks like lord Sesshomaru talking with someone".

Sango and Kagome looked at Rin and said.

"Inuyasha!".

"What are they saying Rin?" asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha-san said he won't travel with 'losers' anymore and the lady asked him to leave the monk the demon slayer and the neko".

Kagome was tearing up when she saw Rin make an odd face.

"Ohhhh and Ahhh Inuyasha… what is that Rin wonders".

Kagome's and Sango's faces turned beat red.

Kagome went to her back pack and blasted her iPod on a strong pop rock song.

"I'm going to kill him for perverting Rin".

"And I'm going to sit him till the other end of the world" Sango looked up at Kagome and told her.

"Kagome… Kikyo and Inuyasha are mates"

Sango hugged Kagome and Kagome started to cry and sob.

"It's not fair Sango… he knew I loved him and he…he….does that to me and twice and as soon as I get away he mates a dead mud cup of a priestess".

Sango started to rub her back and started to cry as well.

"I know Kagome I thought he was our friend and he abandoned us for a dead mud cup".

Rin was too busy in the iPod to even notice what was happening but then she smelt something salty and turned to see the cause of it and found her two older female companions crying.

"Kagome nee-chan Sango chan why are you crying" asked Rin concerned.

"It's nothing Rin its ok now".

Kagome wiped her tears and submerged in the water to soak her hair.

"Rin do you want me to wash your hair" asked Sango.

"Yes! And Rin wants to wash nee-chan's and Sango chan's pretty hair".

"Ok" was the answer of the two older females.

Sango washed Rin's hair and Rin washed Kagome's and Sango's hair.

After that they dried of and redressed.

They were to their way to camp again and Rin said.

"Rin is sleepy".

Kagome looked at Sango and said.

"Hey guys cover your ears".

Sango and Rin looked curious at Kagome but did so.

"ANYARU COME OVER HERE" scram Kagome.

"Kagome that was not a normal scream" said Sango wide eyed looking at Kagome.

"Why" asked Kagome curious.

"Because that was so loud even Kouga could hear it that and that is a type of scream used to call living beans and if you master it you can call different type of demons and spirits using codes and languages".

Kagome was more than lost now.

"Why I just screamed".

"Yes but I just told you about it and it means it's one of your powers".

Rin uncovered her ears and Sango did the same since she had been recuperating from the initial shock.

A moment later Anyaru appeared.

"What a beautiful neko" said Sango still amazed by the beauty of Anyaru.

"Hey Anyaru would you carry Rin for us it's a long trip back and Rin is sleepy".

Asked Kagome, petting the transformed Anyaru.

Anyaru laid down so Rin could climb on.

"What beautiful colors they are so dark "said Sango helping Rin sit on Anyaru.

Rin quickly fell asleep and then Kagome, Sango and Anyaru started to walk towards camp.

"It's going to be night soon we were a good while over there ne?" said Kagome.

"Yup, so what do we do now, Miroku, Kirara and me are the only ones left now" said Sango with white fists and red face.

"Calm down Sango we'll see what we can do" said Kagome hugging Sango's shoulders.

"OK".

When they got to camp the sun was already setting and they saw Jaken with two big bumps in the head and that he was unconscious.

Miroku was frying some fish as well and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen, Ah-Un was calmly eating some grass.

"Hey Miroku" said Sango sitting beside the monk telling him what Rin had heard everything including the particular part.

Kagome opened her arms to Shippo who as soon as he saw her jumped to hug her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaken was blabbing about how humans were disgusting and useless being and that they had no right to order him around while Sesshomaru had and inner conversation.

**'Wow that was amazing**… indeed…**and those wings, they were so beautiful, hey do I smell tears?**… yes, sniff, it seems to be the demon slayer and the miko's tears… **yes but Rin said something to them first let's see**… **'Inuyasha-san''** Sesshomaru's demon snorted. **'Inuyasha-san said he won't be traveling with 'losers' anymore and the lady asked him to leave the monk, the demon slayer and the neko… what an idiot… ohh and ahh Inuyasha! Wonder what that is?, ehem…** I'm going to kill that stupid half breed polluting my wards ears like that… **emmm**… **that is just plain wrong and embarrassing I mean a dead priestess and a little girl listening into them**… hn you are embarrassed yourself… **cough** **hehe**… hn' then he heard some very loud noise cover any sound coming from the hot springs.

Jaken suddenly said.

"That stupid human miko stealing my Lord's precious kiss and blood, what a disgusting whore"

Sesshomaru looked besides him and found a nice big looking rock and his hand twitched to throw it, so he threw it at the same time Miroku threw a log at Jaken.

**'Stupid toad is probably in love with us, or something**… disturbing thought…**ewww…**' Sesshomaru stifled a shiver and looked at Miroku.

"Take care of the place while this one is gone".

Then Sesshomaru started to march towards the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru walked for a little while until he found Inuyasha and Kikyo laying on his haori and both sleeping.

Sesshomaru cringed at the smell they were emitting since Inuyasha does not have the habit of showering very often and because Kikyo smelled like graveyard soil and death and then he suddenly had a bright idea.

He could smell the tree behind them had water in it so he summoned his whip and made a hole in the lower part of the tree so a generous amount of water poured down directly in Inuyasha's head and chest.

Inuyasha screamed and jumped up and saw a stoic Sesshomaru standing in front of him with his motionless mask on.

Kikyo got up very startled and grabbed her haori and adjusted her hakama and quickly got redressed, she grabbed her bow and arrows and was ready to attack.

"You and the dead priestess shall leave my lands this instant, or you wish to be wounded to death" said Sesshomaru emotionless but going to the hilt of his Tokijin.

Inuyasha realized what day it was, it was one day before the new moon.

"We are going from your shitty lands anyways bastard".

Sesshomaru contained the urge to kill his brother and just stood there looking at his brother.

Inuyasha grabbed his inner haori and his outer haori and adjusted Tetsuaiga in his hip.

"Let's go Kikyo" said Inuyasha crouching an offering his back to Kikyo.

Once Kikyo was secured on his back he jumped to the trees and started to run from his brother's lands.

**'That was hilarious AHAHAHA**… indeed, but it was called for he had terrible stench… **true but…but, it just, was ironic ahahaha**…. Hn'.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome scream.

"ANYARU COME OVER HERE" very loud but in a way that didn't hurt his ears.

'**Man that is a cool powers she's got**… a loud power… **I bet even the wolf prince heard her**… I agree'.

Sesshomaru begun his walk towards the camp again, and when he got there he saw everyone eating roasted fish, an angry looking Sango, a slapped monk and an unmoved Kagome.

**'What are they going to do now, the half breed abandoned them**… hn… **is that your only answer**…hn… **grrrrr I swear you only do it to piss me of. Anyways why don't they travel with us**… indeed**… Rin and miko would be happy**…**I'll ask the miko later this night…yeah and in the process ask her what happen with Rin and her**…hn'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat beside Kirara and Anyaru in their little kitten form while she watched Sango and Miroku do their typical.

"HENTAI".

"But Sango dear the hand is cursed".

"Don't give me that crap"-

'SLAP!' routine.

While Kagome was unmoved and indifferent by it Rin was amazed and horror ridden by it.

"Nee-chan why did they do that?".

Kagome was about to answer when Shippo beat her to it.

"Because they are in love and because Miroku is a pervert" said Shippo taking a bite from his roasted fish.

Then Kagome felt a very strong demonic aura and turned around to see Sesshomaru looking at them with a lifted eyebrow.

'Heh I bet we are a very odd group…**you bet**… now what are we going to do… **ask the alpha if they can travel with him**… no way…'.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru sit at the base of a tree and stare at the fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night and everyone was asleep, except for Kagome who had her eyes closed but could not sleep.

Suddenly she heard a soft "Miko come with this Sesshomaru, this one has something to propose to you".

Kagome looked at her side and noticed Sesshomaru looking at her she nodded and got up to follow him in silence.

After 15 minutes of silence Kagome was going nuts and she decided to talk a little.

"So where are we going…" nothing.

"What do you want to talk about…" silence.

"Dammit, talk. Huff or at least nod" a slight 'hn' was the answer.

Kagome gave up with a frustrated sigh.

'Ice boulder' five more minutes and they were besides a river bank.

Kagome sat down at the base of a tree and Sesshomaru stayed standing up beside her.

"So what do you want to talk about" asked Kagome.

"Explain".

'huh' thought Kagome looking at him.

"What are you talking about".

In less than a blink of the eye Kagome was being held by the throat and pinned to the tree she was leaning on.

"You shall explain to this one what happen to Rin and yourself wench".

Kagome stated to suffocate and grabbed is hand with her much smaller one.

Sesshomaru released her and Kagome took big breather loaded with oxygen and then she started to cry abundantly.

"Why does everybody treat me this way… hic… sniff… and we were attacked b-by a Inu yukai, b-but it attacked me first so it left me immobile and I-I-I could not defend Rin".

Kagome was crying a river in the process meanwhile Sesshomaru was having a verbal battle in his mind.

**'You idiot look at her she's crying like mad**… it was not this one's intention… **the fuck it was now do something to stop it and do not tell me it was not your intention tell her that**… I will not… **or you do it or I will**… alright this one will do something'.

Kagome was hugging her knees and was trembling.

And then she started to mumble "Inuyasha, treated me like a wench, and an idiot nothing more than a copy and a shard detector he even slapped my loyalty back at me mating a dead mud cup priestess, he only played with my feelings and even you treat me like a useless being".

Sesshomaru nearly cringed at what Kagome told him and for the first time I centuries he felt bad about insulting someone and for the first time in centuries as well he desired to apologize.

Sesshomaru kneeled in one knee in front of the crying girl and with his head bowed.

"Miko this Sesshomaru regrets what he did".

Kagome looked at him and saw him bowing and gasped she didn't know what to do.

**'Accept alpha's apology or he will stay like that forever**… ohh.. I think is going to start raining pigs soon… **whatever now accept his apology'.**

**'You see you idiot your stupid rash actions made her not forgive you**…'.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm her breathing and said in a broken voice.

"Apology accepted" and touched his shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked up and found her with her face buried in her knees and still crying.

"Have you not forgiven this one yet?".

"Yes I have".

Sesshomaru smelled truth and sadness.

"It's not your fault, so don't worry about it".

Suddenly Kagome sniffed and tried to hug herself as a very cold night breeze came.

'It's going to be winter soon' thought Kagome.

Sesshomaru found his tail going around her and wrapping Kagome with it.

Kagome gasped and looked at him.

"Thanks".

Kagome hugged his tail.

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome with his tail and started to walk back to camp.

Sesshomaru found the distraction effective since Kagome had stopped crying.

"Whoa!" said Kagome very startled, while his tail wrapped her every possible inch only leaving her head as not to officiate her.

After a few minutes Kagome had fallen asleep.

Not noticed by them they had been watched the whole time and a plan was being formed behind their back.

"Miko" said Sesshomaru in mid walk.

Kagome said "hmn" so Sesshomaru proceeded.

"Would you like the monk, the Taija and the neko to travel with my pack?"

Kagome opened both eyes in surprise ad looked at him witch was not looking at her.

"Yes, I'd love that does that mean we can all stay with you?".

Kagome hugged his tail in a death hug and Sesshomaru looked at her.

"You are already this Sesshomaru's pack member."

" Do you wish to kill this one's tail?".

Kagome blushed a very deep red and released his tail.

"Sorry and well thanks again for accepting them… thanks".´

Sesshomaru hnn'd and started walking back to camp.

When he got there he laid Kagome down with his tail and found it impossible to unwrap his tail from her since she had wrapped a leg, and an arm in a wicked way around his tail so he had to sit beside her and closed his eyes.

'Great now this is an undesirable situation…**ahahahahahahahah that ahahahahah**…' Sesshomaru's beast mentally rolled around in the floor a couple of times and wiped some tears.

'Well you are not helping… **you know you like it**… be quiet' Sesshomaru's beast poked his tongue at him and it shut up.

'Well…that was interesting…' thought Sesshomaru while closing his eyes.

Sesshomaru released some of his demonic aura for making it clear that he was in that area and that anyone who dared to come near would face dear consequences.

Author's corner: Whoah! That was a very long chappie and man did it take me long to make.

Fran: fhew it took me two days to type this especially because I was doing a very long hw.

Kag: I know what you mean hw is horrid.

Sess: what is hw? Explain to this one.

Fram: do you always have to talk like that.

Kags: true. Anyways hw is special work they give you in school.

Sess:hn…

Fran: hey did you find kikyo

Kegs: yeah inu is tending to her.

Fran; well better close this up before it gets to long.

Kags/Fran/Sesshy: bye bye ppl. Read soon. R&R hn…. Women are odd…

Well ppl I will want some more reviews and some help in the next chappie because I'm in a loss on what to do here. And this is a special treat to everyone who waited the whole week the my keyboard broke bye bye Ja ne.

To my reviewer sesshomarumaiden1901:

Hope you like this one and hope you keep reading to the far away end lu.

And for my other constant reviewer foxes800 go and read this one and hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

Flower of ages

CHAPTER 9.

Kagome was having a nightmare of when she was younger.

FLASHBACK

"Mommy why is daddy in bed and not out playing with me anymore" asked a seven year old Kagome.

"Because he is sick baby and he can't come out and play right now" said Kagome's mother.

"Wahh, wahh, wahh" was heard and Kagome's mother ran to her room to grab Souta who was two years old in the meantime Kagome entered in her father's room to see him.

Kagome looked at her father's bed to see her father connected to all type of machines with cables and beeping sounds.

"D-Daddy?" Kagome said in a shaky voice starting to cry.

"Kagome…. Honey….come over…here baby" said Kagome's dad in an extremely rasped and pained voice.

"Daddy what happened to you are you ok" said Kagome going to her father's side careful not to trip or pull any of the cables that where connected to her father.

"No Kagome…I'm not very well…and I'll be going to heaven soon…but…I don't…want you…to feel bad it's only natural…for me to be going away …k'" said Kagome's father regaining his breath, but started to cough blood.

"Kagome…remember… I love you your mother and Souta and … I wished I could have stayed longer with…you guys" said Kagome's father hugging her one last time before saying "Bye bye honey remember i…love…y..o…u" Kagome hugged her father back and then she started to scream.

"NO DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME NOOO" then Kagome's father passed away "I love you to daddy".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was covered in a thick layer of sweat and was screaming.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" when she felt a strong hand shake her.

"Miko you are going to wake up everyone" Kagome open her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru who was trying to untangle his tail from her.

"Sorry to bother you" said Kagome realizing her death grip and disentangling from Sesshomaru's tail and sitting on top of her sleeping bag.

Sesshomaru stood up and covertly stretched his abused tail and surprised Kagome by asking.

"Were you dreaming with the half breed you were screaming" Kagome blushed and looked away.

"I was dreaming about my past , I was just… having a nightmare" said Kagome.

"You shall look at this one when you speak and stop your useless crying and screaming" said Sesshomaru going back to his siting position besides Kagome and leaned in his tail.

Kagome looked at him with a very hurt expression and went back to her sleeping bag.

That night was extremely cold, Sango and Miroku were cuddled together, Kirara and Anyaru were in their transformed form and were cuddled together with Rin hidden away in their fur and Kagome was in her sleeping bag.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome shiver and the strong smell of salty tears heavy on the air all the meantime he noticed she was already at sleep and was trying to keep herself warm sinking deeper into her sleeping bag but she still kept shivering.

**'Hey help her keep warm**… this Sesshomaru will not do such a thing…**Will you shut up and just make her warm**… hn' Sesshomaru slipped his tail under Kagome's sleeping bag and laid it there, Kagome rapidly grabbed it and hugged it and wrapped herself around her soon she stopped shivering.

'**How cute!… **you're infantile…**and you are the next ice age**… do not insult this one… **whatever you know you like it**…be silent…**whatever**'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was feeling cold and suddenly could hear everything stuff that where miles away like the hot springs how the fire was burning, how every fiber of the wood was burning and how her companions breathed in and out and everything, she could smell everything as well.

Then suddenly she felt something snake in her bag and lay beside her, it warmed her up and she instinctively hugged it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Kagome woke up to being poked hard on the ribs with something really hard.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the cause of the poking and looked at the face of Jaken poking her with his two head staff.

"Wench release my Lord's tail this instant, stupid girl" Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and then at Kagome.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome turn beet red and fume with anger she grabbed Jaken's staff then grabbed Jaken and throw him in the air and when he was falling she hit him hard with his own staff, like he was some kind of baseball and to end the job she throw the staff at his head making him pass out.

Then Kagome noticed what Jaken was talking about she was basically stealing Sesshomaru's tail, it was wrapped around her hip, her belly and came up to her shoulder posing in a proud form.

Kagome considerably blushed a very deep shade of red and started to untangle herself from his tail.

"What do you like about this one's tail?" said Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at his tail and blushed a soft pink.

"I don't know I guess because it's fluffy and warm?" Kagome said stretching her stiff arms.

"Hey Sesshomaru, Rin and me are starting to suffer changes and developing our demonic abilities, both Rin and me have super hearing, but Rin already has super smell… but mine will take a little longer for some reasons…" Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her and Kagome took this and continued to talk.

"When we start to get powers and attacks, super speed and others we will need someone to train us and…" Sesshomaru then stood up and towered over her at least a foot and a half and said to her.

"And this one supposes you are asking this one to assist you on your training" basically demanded Sesshomaru.

"Well if you'd like you can help me train but if not only Rin I want you to train her mostly" Sesshomaru lifted and eyebrow and said "This one shall train you both since Rin and you have my blood running in your veins" said Sesshomaru turning around and signaled with his head to be followed.

"Where are we going" asked Kagome trotting to catch up with him.

"To fetch some nutrients your companions are going to need some energy for the day".

With that he headed towards a river.

When they were there he sat in the shade of a tree and looked at her.

"you shall fish your nutrients".

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and completely ignored her.

"You big jerk!" murmured Kagome while looking for something to use as a weapon to fish.

She saw a very nice shaped branch and went and broke it from the tree it was in.

She sharpened the tip of it with a very sharp rock she found near the river and she made a spear out of the branch.

Then she went to stand in a boulder in the middle of the river and looked inside it.

Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye and thought.

**'How clever**… indeed she has some common sense**… yeah at least she knows how to hunt**… hn'.

Kagome was thinking on how to fish when she suddenly heard the water severing and the sound of what she thought where fins moving in the water, then she turned to the direction of the noise and she saw a fish coming her way, then she tried to catch it but was unfortunate and the fish escaped because of her bad aim.

After a while and multiple tries she finally had caught enough fish to feed everyone.

Then Kagome and Sesshomaru started their walk towards camp.

When Kagome finally reached camp after being abandoned by Sesshomaru she found a fire set and everyone waiting for food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango woke up to find herself cuddled up with Miroku who was asleep. Anyaru and Kirara cuddled in their transformed form with Rin sleeping between them, Jaken to what seem to her to be passed out under a tree and Ah-Un happily eating grass on the field.

Sango noticed Kagome missing and Sesshomaru nowhere to be seen.

Sango then thought 'Hmm interesting development Kagome, hmm Kirara and Anyaru seem to be getting along nicely".

After that thought Sesshomaru came into camp and went to rest at the base of a tree.

5 minutes later Kagome entered with a bunch of fishes tied together with a vine and a very undignified expression.

'Interesting' thought Sango getting up to go help her friend carry the excessive amount of fishes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was quietly walking back to camp while Kagome was trying to catch up trying not to fall and keeping the fish and not dropping it.

She had tied them with a vine she found before they started to walk back to camp.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru disappear and then she hurried back to camp trying not to trip too much; in the process she found some pretty and juicy berries and grabbed them and put them in her pocket.

Kagome then started to trot towards the campsite and when she got there she found Sesshomaru sitting at the base of a tree Sango stacking some fire wood in case the fire ran out and Anyaru and Kirara cuddled together and Rin running towards Sesshomaru to chat about what happen in the while she was awake.

Kagome hurried to get her back pack and get the necessary cooking and cleaning utensils to get breakfast ready.

In the process to get to her back pack she glared holes in Sesshomaru's back.

He ignored it and Kagome continued her way to her back pack.

10 minutes later the fish where cooking and there was lively chatting.

Sango was talking with Miroku and Kagome when she suddenly asked "Kagome what will we do now with the jewel Naraku is after it, we are after it, Inuyasha and Kikyo are after it and we can't travel as freely as we could now that we are Sesshomaru's pack".

Kagome flinched a bit in the name of Kikyo and her ex best friend, and crush names.

'What will we do we can't travel everywhere and at any time as we used to do….**mmm, you should ask the alpha inu to help us?**…yeah right like he'd like to keep us safe and travel all over japan in the search of jewel shards…**you never know alpha i**…call him Sesshomaru will you?…**ehem, Sesshomaru will be willing to he wants the evil half breed gone**…well you are kind of right there he wants Naraku gone as well… **hey they are talking to you**… huh?'.

Kagome looked around and found Rin and Shippo talking to her.

"So can we mama/nee-chan" asked Sippo and Rin in unison.

Kagome looked at Shippo and then at Rin.

"Babies, I didn't hear you very well could you repeat that".

Rin and Shippo looked at each other and giggled.

"We said if we can go play in the river after we eat our breakfast!"

Shippo basically exclaimed jumping in her shoulder.

"Yes but, Rin you have to go ask Sesshomaru, and Shippo I'm going to go with you guys ok" said Kagome kissing Shippos's cheek and hugging Rin causing both children to giggle and Shippo to blush.

"Ok mama/nee chan" said both kids in unison.

Rin went to ask permission of Sesshomaru and Shippo went to play while he waited for the fish to be cooked.

Then the grownups resumed their serious talk, after that breakfast was ready and everyone ate in silence.

"Rin did Sesshomaru give you permission" asked Kagome to the little girl.

"YES!" said Rin jumping and pulling Shippo and Kagome with her.

"OK, hey guys I'll go take Rin and Shippo to the river".

Sango smiled at Kagome and Miroku nodded with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Miroku and went with Rin and Shippo who were pulling her.

When they got there Rin and Shippo immediately ran to the river bank.

After a good while of playing in the river they decided to go pick some flowers for Kagome

After a little while they came back and gave the flowers to Kagome.

Kagome received the flowers and hugged each of the little kids.

"Hey you guys it's about time we start to head back to camp, but you guys go first I have to wash my dirty t-shirt ok" Kagome said making emphasis in a few dirt stains in her shirt.

Shippo and Rin giggled and nodded and started to walk back to camp.

Kagome got her dirty t-shirt off and started washing it; when she finished she put it on a rock where the sun was hitting and she then decided to see what flowers had Rin and Shippo given her she grabbed them and sniffed them to see if she had super smelling yet and that is when she felt it a chain in her throat causing her to fall to the floor on her knees and then she tried to turn around to see where the chain was coming from, when she was able to see where it was coming from she saw Kohaku holding it and Kagura waiting in her feather for him.

Kagura got closer to Kagome and Kohaku, and then he pushed her into the feather.

'Thank kami I don't have the jewel shards with me, but now what the hell should I do…'

"Where are you taking me?" asked an angered Kagome.

Kagura glared at Kagome and slapped her.

"Shut up you wench… we are taking you to get what you deserve".

Kagome was about to try and purify Kagura when Kohaku hit her in the side of her neck and Kagome blacked out still holding onto the flowers that Rin and Shippo had given her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango saw Rin and Shippo walking towards camp alone and Kagome not with them.

"Shippo, Rin where is Kagome?".

"Kagome ane chan, said she was going to wash her shirt" said Rin going to sit beside the fire.

"Yea but she forgot her bow and arrows and the jewel shards to" said Shippo sitting beside Rin.

"Well then I'll go give them to her, Kirara, Anyaru come with me Miroku you stay and watch yourself" said Sango grabbing the bottle where the jewel shards are and grabbing Kagome's bow and arrows and going towards where Kagome and the kids had gone to.

When Sango got there she saw Kagome be pushed in Kagura's feather and flying away.

"Kirara lets go. Anyaru go tell Sesshomaru NOW AND HURRY!" said Sango climbing on Kirara's fur and going to where Kagura had set of flying soon losing track of them.

"Dammit now what the hell are we going to do…. Kagome…" said Sango saddened by the fact her friend has to suffer so much.

Kirara landed and started to sniff soon she started to growl and took off.

"What is it Kirara?" asked Sango.

Kirara moved her head to a little track of flowers.

"Kami, Kagome you're so bright this way we can follow you by the trail of flowers or the smell of flowers" said Sango grabbing Kirara's fur tightly.

Soon after they were following Sesshomaru who had taken the lead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku was vividly chatting with Rin about random things when he saw Anyaru in his transformed form and frantically sniffing the air while running towards them.

Miroku quickly noticed what Anyaru was doing and pointed at a hill "He Is over there" said Miroku.

Anyaru nodded and ran in that direction. Behind the hill there was a little forest that Anyaru started to cross as fast as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was standing in a hill top with the wind brushing his back and making his hair whip around in the wind making him look handsome.

Sesshomaru heard and sensed something coming his way and in less than a moment Anyaru was standing beside him.

Sesshomaru looked at the neko and Anyaru growled Sesshomaru understood that the neko was in some kind of panic and by what he smelled coming of the neko it was serious so he immediately summoned his demon cloud and flied towards the direction Anyaru was leading him to soon he saw Sango and Kirara following someone's trail and he soon smelled who it was so he took the lead and started to lead the way towards Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome had woken up and had looked around she soon realized she was in Naraku's castle and surrounded by a disgusting looking black and red wall.

'Ugh what disgusting smell, I think I'm going to throw up… it's old and new blood it's problally a torture chamber**… I think I'm gonna trow up as well….**'

At that moment Kagome threw up from the mixture of rotten blood, old blood and new blood the mixture of smells where causing her to get dizzy and fall to her knees where she had just vomited.

Then Kagome heard a door of the room she was in open and she looked at the door to find Naraku standing in the door and wearing a hateful smirk.

"Hey little girl I see Inuyasha finally abandoned you for Kikyo" Kagome looked at him angrily and spat in front of his feet.

"And what the hell if he did?"

"That no one will come to save a stupid little girl like you" sneered Naraku.

"Now give me the jewel shards wench" said Naraku.

"I don't have them with me bastard" said Kagome using Inuyasha's favorite word.

Naraku got really pissed and slapped Kagome making her give a huge pull in the chains that were holding her and hurt her shoulders.

"Stupid bitch" said Naraku going out the door and telling Kagura something.

"Torture her"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru and Sango where starting to see a castle surrounded by a sickly dark miasma and a horrid smell even for Sango and a strong barrier.

Then Sesshomaru took his Tokijin out and at the same time he heard Inuyasha yell out "RED TETSUAIGA" and made a hole in the barrier.

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha and entered into the courtyard of the castle he then proceeded to sniff out Kagome meanwhile Inuyasha insulted him and tried to catch up with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was losing consciousness because of the multiple wounds and the pain, when she heard a loud bang and crash and felt familiar auras around her she then let herself fall to the floor and be unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru, Sango, Kirara, Anyaru, Kikyo and Inuyasha where blasting true doors and corridors, until they all found where Kagome was being held and what they saw made them all angry and lose their color to a ghostly white well all but Sesshomaru who stayed impartial trying to hide the fact that he felt a little nausea because of the blood in the room.

Kagome's hand where being held by metal shackles and so where her ankles witch were being held together by a chain and tied closely to the wall.

Kagome was covered in blood and slashes that were very deep and that she was in a huge pool of blood she had a deep slash in her throat that was not deep enough to kill her but enough to make lots of blood come out of them.

When she finally fell limp and unconscious in the floor.

Inuyasha heard her breathing start to get short and rasphy and her heart beats starting to slow down and fall to the floor.

Then Inuyasha's Tetsuaiga pulsed and Inuyasha's eyes started to turn red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru heard her breathes start to get short and raspy and her heart beets start to slow down and his blood ran cold and his Tenseiga pulsed.

Then Naraku appeared in front of them and Kagura appeared from behind Kagome with the knife and chain she had used to hurt Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**'Kill them they hurt our beloved sister**… who are you and who is our sister?… **she is and that does not matter now KILLL**… fine but I'll stay in control whoever you are watch it…**sure grrr'**.

Inuyasha started to transform and Sango worried but readied her Hiraikotsu Kikyo prepared her arrows and the nekos took battle pose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagura went directly to Kikyo and Sango and Kohaku went to stand behind them.

Kohaku strikes Sango from behind but Sango turned her Hiraikotsu in time to block the sharp chain coming at her but not the dragon dance that Kagura sent her leaving her with a mortal wound, leaving Kikyo trying to protect herself and Sango.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha smelled Sango's blood and fully transformed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha transform wearing his Tetsuaiga and thought.

**'So he is that attached to her**…and he is not losing his self…**GRRR**… what are you growling at… **nothing much just that I don't like that and the fact that Naraku appeared you dimwit**…. Grrr….'.

Sesshomaru took Tokijin out and swinged at Naraku and missed landing back in his feet and putting Tokijin in front of him.

Meanwhile Inuyasha turned back to back with Sesshomaru since Kanna and Hakudoshi appeared.

"I thought we had destroyed you" all but growled Inuyasha.

They just ignored him and started to attack them.

Anyaru and Kirara were protecting Kikyo and Sango and the battle begun against Naraku and his minions while trying to keep Kagome and sango alive.

Fran: OMG that took me forever….

Kags: why? And I think it's cool but why do I get hurt so much?

Fran: come over here kag chan. Whispers in ear. And it's going to stop soon it's just part of the story…

Kags: hugs Fran oh I know what you feel. And please stop having me nearly dead and when will the fluffyness start with me and Sesshy?

Fran: smirks. Who knows.

Kags: pouts. Well ppl lets wrap this up. Byebye thanks for reading and review and if you guys have ideas contact us.

Authors note: I'm so sorry ppl and readers I's just that I've had a very busy 2 week because of school and teachers day and then I got a writer's block because….of my reasons that if you want to know you'll have to review and ask…. Hope you like the cliffy and what will happen will Kagome and Sango die…. Or will Kikyo die….muhahah and will Inuyasha say sorry for his bad attitude…. Ehehe.

Oh and ppl i have a block and can't get out of it so i don't know when i will be updating sorry :(

Special thanks to sesshomarumaiden1901 for your help I had a major block…. And you got me out of it :) hope you keep being my loyal reader and reviewer and thanks to everyone who has added me to their story alert, favorites and others =^-^=.

Bows in thankfulness… bye bye R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Kagome felt herself growing weak, and alone.

She felt that no one was with her anymore she felt emptiness and was losing the will to live.

Kagome felt some one break the shackles she had and then lift her up, and the pain she was already feeling became a million times worse her skin felt like burning fire or a miasma had just entered her body and the pain was so much that her mind just went blank.

When she came back she noticed no pain and that she was dressed in a miko garment.

'Hmmm I must be in my mind again' thought Kagome noticing a purplish light coming from the distance and in the middle of that light she saw someone waving at her to go in that direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was fighting with Naraku avoiding reckless attacks and at the same taking a few swings to just get them all dodged as well while Inuyasha was trying to get to Kikyo, Sango and the nekos.

Sango was not in the best shape possible and had to do a lot of effort to keep herself alive since she had a huge slash that didn't want to stop bleeding and with that amount of blood loss it was amazing she could still stand up with the help of her Hiraikotsu.

Meanwhile Kikyo was shooting arrows at Kohaku and once in a while getting in hand to hand combat but soon breaking it because of her body condition.

Kagura kept attacking Kirara and Anyaru with 'Dance of the Dragons' but they just kept dodging and counter-attacking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru saw Kagome on the floor battling for life and in a big pool of blood and suddenly his blood boiled to new extents that the Daiyoukai never knew he could.

'Why is this one getting so angry…**that is for me to know and for you to find out**… tell this one this instant…**look you are not the boss of me and you have to find out eventually!…**'.

Naraku lunged some tentacles at Sesshomaru and he cut them of just to see them regenerate in seconds and attack him again so Sesshomaru used poison claws this time so the tentacles took a bit more time to regenerate and while he had the time he slightly bumped into Inuyasha causing the younger Inu too look at him so Sesshomaru nodded in the direction of Naraku and then Kagome and Inuyasha quickly understood and turned to fight Naraku.

Somehow in a matter of minutes Kirara and Anyaru had been able to get Kagura to fight outside, Kikyo was able to throw Kohaku outside with of her arrows and Inuyasha had been able to get Hakudoshi and Naraku outside as well so the battle was outside and the wounded girls were in less danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru saw every one take the fight outside, and the taija still trying to stay standing even when she was bleeding to death then he saw Kirara return very quickly and grab Sango and take her outside.

Sesshomaru broke the shackles that were holding Kagome prisoner and lifted her bridal style with one arm and his tail, he then started to walk to the disgusting forest that surrounded Naraku's castle.

He was half way his destination when he heard Kagome's heart start to beat slowly and her breath to get short and gritty.

He looked down and noticed she was becoming very pale even paler than him.

"Miko, miko, wake up" said Sesshomaru releasing a bit of his yuki so she could feel it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome walked to were the light was coming and saw a faceless woman with small wings and a halo who was walking in front of her guiding her then Kagome heard someone saying.

"Miko, miko, wake up" and felt a little pressure like someone had released a bit of their power.

"Strange" said Kagome out loud.

Then Kagome looked back at the faceless woman and noticed she had transformed into some sort of demon that looked like the centipede lady but had legs and a lot of other demon parts making her look grotesque, and the light was now pure blood red and demon hands were reaching out and trying to grab her and some of the hands were able to.

"AHHH someone help me" cried very sharply Kagome but her Inu appeared right in front of her with her majestic wings and beautiful silver fur and destroyed all of the hands and he gross looking demon that had been the faceless woman and grabbed Kagome by her miko haori and threw her on her back when and odd looking demon attacked them.

When The Inu yokai was high enough in the air, she asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Do you want to die so badly?".

Kagome looked at the Inu's head.

The Inu smelt sadness and depression rolling off of her.

"….".

The Inu stopped in midflight.

"Well tell me now, because if you want to die I can always turn around and give you there"

"….."

"Think it over, will your death make the people around you happy?".

"Probably they don't care about me…they probably would not notice me gone" said Kagome in an emotionless voice.

The Inu got pissed and made an abrupt descendant move and because of the rashness of that move Kagome was left in the air with nothing bellow her and started a very hard and quick fall.

Kagome's eyes got as big as saucers but was caught by the Inu in time and was now sitting in the Inu's snout looking at the deep dark red eyes of the Inu yokai.

"Do you hear yourself saying no one would care, what about Shippo the young Kitsune that thinks of us as his mom or Rin that she may not say it out loud but considers us as a mother to, do you think they would be happy or careless about you?"

Kagome kept silent and averted her gaze.

"And what about Sango and Miroku that consider you as their family and sister? And what about Kirara that protects you and Anyaru that sees you as his savior and master?" a few tears slid down Kagome's cheeks.

"And what about your family that loves you and is always waiting for you? What about the half Inu that was your first friend here and whom you've travel with for 4 years and came to have a crush on?" Kagome was now presently crying her eyes out.

"And what about Sesshomaru who allowed you to be in his pack with not even an ounce of regret, or Ah-Un and Jaken that may be annoying but is there looking after you in some kind of a creepy way and share the same pack with you?".

Kagome looked into the dark red eyes of the Inu while her own eyes were still tearing up and spilling more tears.

"And what about me?…do you think I wouldn't be devastated to lose you a new friend and a new life?…".

Kagome dried her tears and got up in wobbling feet and was able to go to the bridge of the Inu's nose is and said.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry I care for all you guys and I care for you..and thanks I needed that" stuttered Kagome.

"No problem you just needed to be the Kagome we all know and love again".

Kagome gave her inu a small kiss and some sort of a hug and climbed her way back to the middle of the inu's shoulder blade.

Kagome looked at the crystal clear sky and saw a little spot of pure white light start to become bigger and bigger.

"Hey get back out there and in a while we'll talk again ok?" said the inu.

"OK" was Kagome's reply giving a pat on the back of the inu.

The Inu started to move again towards the light they closed their eyes while they were getting closer because it was becoming blinding.

Kagome took a deep breath and allowed the light to engulf her.

"See you soon" said the inu in a whisper.

Kagome felt her body held in some kind of way by a strong arm and a fluffy thing that was shaking her a little then she heard that voice again.

"Miko…miko wake up…this one shall not allow one of his pack to die…".

'Hehe even in such a bad condition he still uses third person and commands people hehe' Kagome then felt an acute pain pulse in her whole body and wanted to stop it somehow so she did what she could she open her eyes to see Sesshomaru and then fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru had started to walk again when he heard Kagome's heart beat start to speed up a little and he then made his way into the sickly looking forest then he heard Kagome's breathing get more deep and faster showing in how much pain she was then he decided that Kagome was part of his pack and he would not let her die.

"Miko…miko wake up…this one shall not allow one of his pack to die…" he then saw Kagome steer a little show how much pain she was in again and open her eyes slowly her eyes shining in pain and fainted.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow and if he was not the mighty Daiyoukai he is he would have sighed ironically.

Then Sesshomaru saw a nice tree trunk to put Kagome down and let her rest a little bit and so he did he put her down and accommodated her so that her back was against the tree trunk and she was in a semi sitting position.

Sesshomaru looking at his handy work in accommodating Kagome summoned his ball of energy and was in the battle field in a matter of seconds.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha was back to his normal golden eyes and stripe less face and battling Naraku and Kagura and was still standing but barely managing but not looking good in anyway.

Naraku being the coward he always is and was attacking from behind Kagura said demoness was attacking without mercy and had Inuyasha into a bloody pulp so he decided to help out a little and did a surprise attack on Kagura slicing of her arm that caught her of guard and she had no time to regenerate her arm so she backed up and stopped attacking, Naraku was staring at Kagura while said demoness was in pure shock but snapped out of it dodging a Dragon Strike from Tokijin in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kikyo was now fighting of Kohaku and Hakudoshi with Anyaru because Kirara was busy protecting Sango that was laid on her back.

Kikyo was focused on shooting arrows at Hakudoshi and Anyaru at tackling Hakudoshi that they didn't notice Kohaku climb up Kirara and steal the jewel shards.

"I'm so sorry sister I don't want to do this anymore but…I have no escape…bye…see you soon sis…".

"Ko…Koha..ku…I'll…sa..ve…you…som..e…how…i…promise. .you….".

Kohaku gave one last longing glance at his big sister that showed all the sorrow he was in the pain and loneliness before turning around and running back to Naraku's side running past Hakudoshi and avoiding an arrow that Kikyo shot at him.

Hakudoshi saw Kohaku run by him and made a small miasma that took all of them by surprise and causing then to cover their nose and step back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while Naraku decided he had enough after Kohaku and Hakudoshi had come back with the jewel shards they had just stolen from Sango who was now in a thin line between life and death only being motivated to live bye sole purpose of the people she loves and cares for.

Inuyasha was a huge mass of cuts and blood but was standing up with the help of his Tetsuaiga with a heated look of hatred towards Naraku Sesshomaru had a deep slash in each his shoulders and his blood was slowly sliding down his hand and dripping in the ground he also had a deep cut in his left thigh and some dirt in his hakama and Haori.

Kagura had regain her arm but now had a deep hole in wich you could actually see true but strangely enough it was not bleeding a single bit.

Naraku only had an arm, his head and half his chest looking positively disgusting because of the spider legs he had sprouted to keep standing in the behalf of his legs being cut off.

Suddenly a huge thick and sick purple miasma appeared out of nowhere and engulfed the whole palace and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to step away and cover their noses because of the toxic and putrid smell into their very sensitive nose.

As soon as the miasma had come it was gone, there was no more castle, or Naraku and his minions, all that was left behind were dead demon bodies since there had been a lot of lower demons attacking in Naraku's behalf, trees and a huge patch of burnt grass and odd colored dirt and battle scars of Tetsuaiga and Tokijin's attacks.

Sesshomaru summoned his energy ball and in seconds was were he had left Kagome and saw she had her eyes open and had regain consciousness and was looking around her and that when she saw him her eyes grew big and started to try and cover herself, because of what she was wearing being almost naked, without a shirt her pants were all ripped and her thighs were exposed having a rip from the zipper till the knees, her bra just staying in place just because the bridge was half in place.

So to say the least she looked very undressed and indecent to anyone's eyes.

Sesshomaru saw that Kagome tried to stand up but the rash movement caused her to barely sit up and doubled in pain.

Sesshomaru took pity on her and started to undo his outer Haori and tossed it at Kagome.

"Cover yourself Woman".

Sesshomaru waited while Kagome dressed herself with his back turned to her.

**'Did she look oddly sexy or what**… if what is and option than this one shall take it…**oh c'mon man don't be so mean you know she looked sexy**… this one will not admit that even to his inner self…and how could this one think of her as 'sexy' while she is a bloody mess… **grummble that makes her look all the more sexier**…silence. Why don't you just return to your cage and leave this one alone for a while?… **whatever but don't expect me to be less annoying the next time**….grrrr…'.

Sesshomaru heard a very weak 'Done' from Kagome and saw she had already dressed herself in his outer Haori.

'hmm this one approves of how she looks… **'snort'…**'.

Sesshomaru bended to half his height making his silver long hair cascade over his shoulder and got a hold of her waist and once he was to his full height and wrapped his tail under her knees supporting her in some kind of furry bridal style.

This was able to earn him a nice surprised and pain gasp from the little woman…well demoness in progress.

He then proceeded to summon his demon cloud and going to where he had left all the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome felt a strong demonic aura approach her an she opened her eyes and glance around before focusing in what she was wearing.

'How many clothes will I waste in this era I mean c'mon I'll need to buy a full new wardrobe…and if anyone saw me it'd let nothing to the imagination c'mon I'm almost see through'.

She felt the demonic aura even closer.

'Man my powers are almost blurry from the pain and fatigue…what will I do if I don't…well do something…oh wait this demonic aura is from…' Kagome looked at the source of the demonic aura and saw Sesshomaru staring at her with a lifted eyebrow.

Kagome's eyes became as big as saucers it was the almighty lord Sesshomaru in all his glory looking at her.

And suddenly noticed she was not properly dressed and suddenly felt very self-conscious about it she then tried to get up and felt and acute pain in her abdomen so she ended up doubled up in pain and Kagome after regaining a little of breath from the pain glanced at Sesshomaru who was undoing his outer Haori and gave it to her.

"Cover yourself woman" demanded Sesshomaru giving her his back.

Kagome somehow managed to do what she was told without causing herself much excruciating pain.

She then saw Sesshomaru bent down without bending his knees causing his hair to cascade in beautiful silvery waves past his shoulder and down to Kagome's face and the floor under them making a little pool of hair.

'WTH why does he have such beautiful hair!'.

Then he suddenly snaked his hand in her waist and lifted her with one arm quickly and wrapping his tail under her knees so he could support her.

'OMG' Kagome gave a surprised gasp but soon it hurt her very much because of the sudden heavy intake of air made her wound in her throat hurt very much.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru summon his demon cloud and started to fly to what she assumed was where the others were.

"Why did you save me…and why are you doing this…you could have left me behind…" said Kagome in a little strained voice.

Sesshomaru looked down at the small and beaten woman and felt for the first time in a lot of time a bit of sadness for the woman in his grasp Sesshomaru did a mental note of not to leave the Woman in his arms to affect him in this kind of way…or at least not to let it show and decided to give her the most cold and emotionless answer he could think of.

"This one will not allow any of the members of his pack to be harmed or killed" was his icy and emotionless response

.

Kagome could have sworn the air he had just spoken with froze and made little snowflakes.

Kagome gave a last glance at Sesshomaru and said a small "Thanks" and received another icy response of a "Hn" before looking at where they were going and saw her friends severely wounded and exhausted she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo mount Anyaru and start following them while Kirara slowly adjust Sango and take flight behind them as well.

Kagome gasped severely at how she saw Sango and tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"Sango…No…".

Kagome hid her face in Sesshomaru's chest causing said demon to look at the crying woman in his arms and did what he could do at the moment because of his occupied members and his pride he growled in a soft and comforting way.

This made Kagome calm herself and fall into a soft dreamless sleep.

'Where did that come from?… **from me you moron you were kind of occupied with your hand and tail and had no idea what to do. And it made her fall asleep..so cute**… hn..this one insists that you are childish…**nah it's called being sensitive heard of it**… stop bothering this one and go back to sleep…**sure**…'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He speared a glance at Kagome and then looked below him and noticed Rin, Miroku, Jaken and Ah-Un looking very concerned and made a quick descent.

"Imp, monk hurry up and follow this one" demanded Sesshomaru In a tone that said defy-me-and-you-will-die-a-painful-and-slow-death h.

Then Sesshomaru started his way to edo again while Miroku grabbed Kagome's back pack and mounted Ah-Un while Rin grabbed the two headed dragon's leather vines and commanded it to fly after their lord.

Meanwhile Jaken got nearly left behind if not he had jumped and grabbed onto Ah-Un's tail must to the dragons despair.

'What happen to them…Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha…and I didn't even know…' was Miroku's sad thoughts while silently following the others.

Author's note:

Well hello ppl hope you liked this chappie…for this one I had to go for three long hours to sit under a tree with my dogs and think hard…tell me if you liked it…oh and for Sesshomarumaiden1901 if I do any lemons(wich I highly doubt because I'm simply to lay to change the rating) and for any other readers that are out there that do not like lemons I'll say it at the beginning of the chappie in an authors' note so not to spook anyone…now to my normal rant

Fran: sigh I feel accomplished to finish this chappie:)

Kags: slaps Fran's head what about not being hurt anymore?:(

Fran: well forgive me to give some spice to the story.

Sang: and why the hell am I going to get. Fran slaps hand in mouth…

Chek/Kags: ehehe don't mind her ppl and Sango you got hurt because I was in a bad mood and I wanted to get it off on some one.

Sang: you little bitch.

Inu: yeah atta girl.

Fran: Inu BAD BOY.

Inu: looks supper sad at Fran. What did I do this time?

Fran: you cheered onto sang calling me a bitch.

Fran and sang start to wrestle.

Sessh: enters the room. Lifts eye brow and marches toward the fighting woman.

Sessh: are you Childs or what shall this one know. Grabs each by their shirt collar and throws them each into a deferent cushion.

Fran: pouts. Till next time ppl love ya all plis R&R I'll give a hug to every one ok? Looks at the still pouting and mad Inu.

Fran: smirks kukuku. Walks up to inu and kneel besides him. Kisses cheek.

Inu :passes out.

Fran: HA no more pouting nor cursing.

Kag/sang: atta girl.

Well ppl aldo I love doing this I have to go to sleep it's one in the morning and I have school at seven so see you in like 5 days or so…if I get a lot of reviews I'll update sooner*teasing voice* hehe.

R&R lova u all:sends kiss:...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

After everyone had gotten to Edo everything was a ruckus, Kagome and Sango had to be in constant treatment and watching, also Sango was not getting any better and was in some sort of coma.

She had bandages in her wound but the massive blood loss caused her the coma, and the only meds that exist in Edo are herbs.

Kagome was gaining her demonic powers and thanks to that she was healing faster and all her wounds were closed but they still hurt and where scarred in an ugly way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Sesshomaru reached Edo he flied right into Kaede's hut and said

"Old woman tend to their battle wounds"

He laid Kagome in a futon and went outside.

Kirara entered with Sango in her back and Anyaru with Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kaede with the help of the exhausted Kikyo was able to get Sango off Kirara and Inuyasha stumbled down from Anyaru and right into the huts floor.

Anyaru helped him to a sitting position while transforming into his miniature form and going to sit beside the concerned little Kirara.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaede asked some villagers to get herbs while she undressed and cleaned Kagome's and Sango's wounds as soon as the villagers entered with the herbs, Kaede grabbed them and made a pain killer and a healing medicine and gave it to the girls.

Kaede did everything she could with the girls and in the progress helped Inuyasha with a pain killer since he was almost fully healed but felt a lot of pain in his head and a few other places, then Kaede left the hut.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango where left alone in the hut.

Since Kagome was awake and feeling awkward they wanted to break the silence and somehow ended up talking at the same time.

"Hey/So"

They looked at each other.

"You first/You first"

They both frowned and Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha took this as a way to freely talk and so he did.

"Kagome look I need to apologize for what I have done…" Kagome was about to say something but Inuyasha put a hand on her mouth.

"Shhh I need to do this ok? Well I have to say I've been a jerk, bastard and a stupid half breed and I don't blame you for running away and going with him and you have to know that I was looking for you, but when I saw him with you like that I thought that he had hurt you because your blood was all over him and before that…the reason you left to begin with… I do love you…but not in "that" type of love rather I love you as a sister as my family and I can't help but love her… also I tried to stop loving her but I just can't she was my first love and …I love her I'm sorry Kagome …I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry treated badly, I'm sorry I abandoned you and I'm sorry for everything else…sorry….".

Inuyasha put his head in Kagome's chest and sighed…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome heard his long apology and was amazed, his ears were flat to his skull you could see and sense he was truly sorry for what he had done.

Kagome understood what he was saying she had already forgotten him and accepted that he loved Kikyo and only saw her as a friend but to be called a sister made her be happy and feel happy she smiled and hugged his head and patted his little ears in the process.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha smelt her happiness and then felt little arms hug his head and soft hands pat his ears he looked up and saw Kagome smiling sweetly down at him and felt a strong happiness fill him and hug her whole frame.

"You're forgiven Inuyasha … just don't do it again you hear me?" said Kagome hugging him back "Keh…I'll try".

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha sat back up still holding her hand.

"Kagome…"

Said hesitantly Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

Asked Kagome smiling sweetly at Inuyasha.

"Well I want to ask you something really important".

Said Inuyasha.

"Sure any question as long as you let me ask you one in return"

Kagome said giggling at his expression.

"Well do you approve of me and Kikyo…answer me please…".

Kagome was taken aback but soon passed as she saw the pleading look on his eyes and on his face.

Kagome sighed and then she extended her arm to him.

"Yes I do if it makes you happy then it makes me happy…but now to my question" said Kagome smiling and then going serious.

Inuyasha basically radiated at her answer and happily hugged her and waited to her question.

"Thank you Kagome you are the best one could have as a sister, now ask your question" said Inuyasha.

"Hehehe I guess we are family now".

Inuyasha blushed a little and waited for her question.

"Well I have a favor to ask and something that is more of a request".

Inuyasha nodded.

"Go ahead" said Inuyasha.

"Well I need you to accompany me to my time and tell my family about my ongoing transformation and to get some medicines and blood for Sango… and second".

As Kagome was about to say the second thing she made a mental note of grabbing some of Sango's blood.

Kagome took a big breath as she was about to say something serious.

"I want you to be with us Sango, me, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Anyaru and I want Kikyo to be with us to".

Inuyasha was looking surprised but then he snapped out of it.

"Well as for the first thing sure no problem I'll go with you but with the second I'm not sure…".

Kagome looked a bit disappointed.

"But why not?" she asked.

"Well because I don't know if they will forgive me and traveling with that bastard no way in hell".

Inuyasha cringed at the death glare Kagome was sending him.

"Inuyasha if it is because they won't forgive you be assured that they will and as for traveling with Sesshomaru just try it? Please if you just don't bug him he won't bug you I know It please just try?" said Kagome with a pleading look.

"Keh well don't expect me to be friendly!".

Kagome gave a soft smile.

"I could not expect less of you".

Inuyasha keh'd and decided to go along with it.

"Yes Kagome but when you start to like him watch out for the courting period, dogs are more wild that humans" Inuyasha had a pervy smile on and wiggled his eye brow in a suggestive way.

Kagome slapped his shoulder and blushed a nice shade of scarlet.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!". **'yet'**.

Kagome's eyes grew big.

'What do you mean… **who knows Kagome who knows what I mean**…'.

Inuyasha started to stand up and Kagome sat up but it proved a little difficult because some places still hurt.

When Inuyasha saw this he went right to help her but when he was besides her his eyes grew big and Kagome noticed this.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha went right to her ears and pulled them softly.

"Hey what are you doing to my ears Inuyasha?".

Inuyasha then looked at her face and was a bit shocked.

"Well….since Kaede had closed the door of the hut and there was no fire I couldn't see very well…and well you have elf like ears with magenta stripes also you have 2 twin stripes on each cheek and you have Sesshomaru's half-moon on your forehead, you also have ice blue eyes with a small golden stripe on the middle of them".

Kagome was speechless for two reasons one Inuyasha had called Sesshomaru by his name and not another odd adjective and two her appearance, she was like a demon now.

"Oh I forgot to say that your hair is icy silver" said Inuyasha with a smirk.

Kagome was surprised to say the least.

"No matter what I look like I still need to go to my time to say bye look for some blood for Sango fill up a lot of ramen and many other things so you will help me alright?".

Inuyasha keh'd and then giggled in a girly way this made Kagome laugh and at the same time slap his head.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up putting her on her feet and then he crouched down so she could climb on his back and on the way out Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's back pack and started to run to the well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was at the base of the Goshinboku and had his eyes closed while Rin was picking up some flowers and Jaken and Ah-Un were nowhere to be seen.

Sesshomaru heard, smelt and felt two auras approaching him and he recognized them as Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sesshomaru just stayed unmoved as the two figures emerged from the trees and he heard their conversation.

"Hey Inuyasha isn't that Sesshomaru and Rin-Chan?"

"No Kagome they are ghosts you are probably hallucinating".

Then he heard a loud 'BONCK' and then he heard.

"HEY what the hell did you do that for?"

"Because you were being sarcastic"

"Keh you are always sarcastic Kagome".

"Hmpf".

Sesshomaru then felt the two coming right his way.

He would have sighed if he didn't have a demonic lord reputation to keep up, so he measly open his eyes to see Inuyasha nearly trip in him and then after a blush look to the right and Kagome looking at him and trying not to laugh.

He then observed the position they were in and didn't like it one bit.

'Why does this one have such disgraceful feelings towards the Hanyou…**you are dense and since when don't you have disgraceful feelings towards him**…explain you self and you are correct I always have disgraceful feelings…**she is talking to youuuuu**…'.

Sesshomaru heard what Kagome was saying halfheartedly.

"Well Sesshomaru I have to go somewhere right now but I'll explain to you tomorrow what is going on ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded and then Inuyasha looked at him.

'I'll try just once'.

Thought Inuyasha he then looked at Sesshomaru's eyes without glaring nor hatred or anything.

Sesshomaru looked at him coldly with no emotion or glaring and an obviously surprised Inuyasha had this unrecognizable expression to him so he mentally questioned himself.

'What is wrong with the mutt?...**well he probably is surprised because you for once didn't coldly glare or show him hatred or anything**…hnnnn'.

Inuyasha turned around rapidly and jumped down the well and thne Sesshomaru felt both their demonic powers disappear.

'How odd this one does not feel their demonic powers anymore'.

After the scene at the Goshinboku tree Inuyasha had been quiet for a while and Kagome made a mental note to ask him later.

Once they were in the well house they noticed it was already late into the afternoon and that the shopping would have to wait till tomorrow.

Inuyasha rapidly headed towards the front door, and he heard the dishes tinkling and Kagome's mom saying coming and soon the front door opened with a click and a surprised looking mom.

"Oh my God Kagome what happen to you are you ok come in hurry".

Inuyasha went into the living room and softly placed Kagome in the sofa and sat beside her.

"Kagome what happen dear you are all wounded and…look at you".

Kagome's mom said exasperated and tearing up.

"it's ok mom I'm fine now but there's a lot of things I need to tell you".

So Kagome's mom gave her a weary look and went to do some Ramen, tea and brought some antibiotics, bandages and medicine.

After Kagome was all full of medicine and bandages she told her mother everything that had happen.

"…So basically you are telling me that this is the last time you will be coming…" said Kagome's mother and Kagome nodded.

After a while they had all calmed down Kagome noticed Souta was not around and that her mom hadn't said anything about her appearance.

"Hey mom where is Souta? And what do you think about the way I look?"

Kagome's mom thought about what she asked and looked Kagome from head to toe and every inch of her.

"Well I think you look amazing and powerful".

Kagome blushed a little and gave a huge smile.

"And as for Souta he's staying at a friend's house he'll be back by 9 or 10 tomorrow morning".

Kagome nodded and gave a huge and tired yawn.

Her mom noticed this and said.

"Hey honey why don't you go to sleep its late tomorrow we'll tell your brother everything".

"Ok mom" said Kagome slowly getting up 'my demonic powers really work' she thought while giving her mother a soft hug and saying good night.

Kagome went up the stairs with Inuyasha she kicked Inuyasha out while she changed.

"OI WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM KAGOME!"

Kagome ignored him and put on a pajama and opened the door and went to bed Inuyasha rumbled to his self but Kagome heard and threw a pillow at him.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and went to sit beside her bed and closed his eyes.

Kagome started thinking while she was slowly falling asleep.

'Wonder what will happen…**who knows Kagome who knows**… yeah… **good night Kagome**… good night Inu-chan…**jeje**…'.

"Good night Inuyasha".

"Good night Kagome" said Inuyasha.

Kagome finally fell asleep and Inuyasha allowed himself to do the same.

Authors corner….

Ermmmm…..not much I can say…only that I'm very sorry….but there been very much stuff….if you want to know pm if not just read and review….bye bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The next day Kagome woke up to the very strong smell of her mother's cooking.

Kagome put a pillow on her face to try and distract her nose a little bit when she noticed Inuyasha wasn't there and heard him in the kitchen asking how long it will be until breakfast was ready.

Kagome giggled at this and decided to get up before someone came to get her out of bed, then she slowly went to her closet and grabbed a black tight jeans and a lightly red shirt and some lacy white underwear and a towel and made her way into the bathroom.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror to basically stare at herself ' It's so different' icy blue eyes, magenta colored stripes in her face 'Just like Sesshomaru' she thought while touching them , her ears that were pointy at the end and the now icy silver hair she had that fell to her knees.

Her bust and back side were now fuller. Kagome finally decided that it was enough staring at herself and undid her messy pajamas and threw it on the washing bin she got rid of her panties as well and threw them on the washing bin to.

Kagome got into the shower and turned on the shower head first. Then she slowly started to undo the bandages and rinse her body with some nice odor soap and then decided it was a good idea to wash her hair since it seemed a nest of how dirty it was.

After she finally completely washed herself she sat on the tub and turned the water on so the tub would start filing itself when it was almost full she put some aromatic salts and stuff and started to conceit herself.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Inuyasha heard the water running and thought 'As usual of Kagome first thing is the shower keh'.

Inuyasha was waiting as Kagome's mom was making pancakes vanilla and chocolate. To say Inuyasha was going out of his mind on how hungry he was it's an understatement.

"Mrs. Higurashi how long 'til the food is ready?."

Kagome's mom sighed and said. "First of all Inuyasha please call me mom and second, they are almost done have patience" with a smile she returned to making the pancakes.

Inuyasha blushed a little at having to call her mom and keh'd.

Inuyasha finally heard Kagome stepping out of the shower and at the same time Souta opening the front door saying hi to his mom and hi to Inuyasha and going to his room to change take a quick shower and join them for the delicious Pancakes.

Kagome came out of her room, she saw her little brother stare at her and decided it was a wise thing to tell him everything so she motioned him to sit with her in the couch and so he did.

While the breakfast was almost done Kagome had told everything to Souta and Then Mrs. Higurashi decided to call everyone to eat before it got cold. Inuyasha was there in a split second and so was Souta but Kagome took her time and sat between her brother and Inuyasha.

After Everyone had finished eating Inuyasha and Souta went to play some videogames on his room while Kagome and her mom stayed in the kitchen.

"Mom I need to go buy a lot of supplies and some blood and medicines for Sango and after that I guess I'll come have lunch and say my goodbyes."

Kagome said the last part holding her tears but composed herself.

Kagome helped her mom in the kitchen and then went to grab a cap for Inuyasha and started to think on what to do to hide a bit her appearance, so first she thought about the marks and she grabbed a cream base to see if it worked. She was able to hide the marks a little bit so they were not so noticeable.

'Thank Kami it's cold today that way I can easily wear a scarf and a French hat and to top it off some gloves!' as she was thinking this she collected a white and black scarf, a nice leather French hat and some leather gloves, but she almost forgot about her new black and silver tail and started to think what the hell to do about it.

'And what about this thing?' she thought while grabbing her tail.

'It's soft jijiji hey doesn't Sesshomaru have something similar? …**Yes he does to be precise it's his tail just like yours**… oh so maybe I can do the same**?... it is a good idea**…' so Kagome left the scarf and put her tail around her hip and neck and wore the gloves. She then went to admire her handy work on the mirror and she liked it 'fashionable and it's a tail' she giggled after her thought.

The she went into her closet and grabbed a coat she put it on and thought ' I think I look antisocial…**most likely**…'.

She the hid the ears under her hat and went for under her bed and grabbed some money she had been saving for a while. She then stepped out of the room and went looking for Inuyasha in the next room.

She found him in a funny sitting manner and trying to kill a foe on the TV by moving the control of the play station. She couldn't hold the fit of laughter and started laughing like a maniac. After that she told Inuyasha "Hey let's go or it'll be late" the Hanyou just huffed and tossed the controller elsewhere and followed her grabbing the cap and wearing it.

They went down the hall way and started going down the stairs and she noticed Inuyasha staring at her.

"What do I have something on my face?" asked Kagome.

"The tail idea you got it from my brother right?" He asked.

Kagome was surprised Inuyasha called him a brother instead of a bastard of other things but she nodded.

"Hey honey take this" said Kagome's mom walking out from the kitchen and having a fairly big amount of money in her hands.

Kagome stared at her questionably.

"Not to worry honey it was the money I was saving for your college" Kagome made and 'O' sound and grabbed the money.

"But mom this is way too much for what I need I'll only take half ok?" said Kagome handing her mom half.

"No dear maybe somewhere you can change it for old money? Maybe your grandfather knows where" said her mom handing her the rest.

Kagome put a thinking face and nodded. "Where is my grandfather?".

"Out the back probably racking the backyard".

Kagome went out the back and found her grandfather racking some leaves and smiled.

"Hey gramps do you know where I can change current money for money from the Edo period?" she asked grabbing the rake from her grandfather.

He looked at her with a surprised face but nodded.

"Yes I do it's an old store a few miles from here but you can find old currency there" The old man said smiling and grabbing a broom.

Kagome accompanied him to the front yard and said her thanks and went to look for Inuyasha so they could head out.

And they finally went outside and finally started to go down the shrine stairs.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Back on Edo Sesshomaru had gone to take a walk around to see if there were any demons and to secretly take his frustration out on something.

He was messily slashing some demons around when he stopped and decided he was too dirty for being him.

And went to a river to sit under a willow tree before washing.

'Useless Demons not even good to take this one's frustration out….**why are you so frustrated today? You usually are a jackass but not this frustrated**… shut up it's none of your business….**Is it because Kagome is not here and is With Inuyasha?..**.*Growl*…. **Oh it is because of that haha I hit the bulls eye**…. SHUT UP ALREADY it is not because of that and you remind of my stupid half-brother…. **So you say and why do I remind you of him? You hate him so you hate me**….i do not hate him but I do hate you and you are just as annoying as he is…. **What a cruel character you have anyways you do hate him if not you would not try to kill him every time you see him**… he provokes me and it's just that he took everything from this one so I just find him annoying…**you are weird**.. go to sleep.'

Sesshomaru was now annoyed and pissed that he confessed those things to his stupid annoying inner beast and to TOP it off he was still frustrated so he decided it was a good idea to take a dip on the river so he could at least chill his temperature.

He slowly started to undo his outer Kimono, and folded it with his swords and obi on top of it.

He let his tail drop to the floor he then got rid of his boots and the rest of his very complex attire.

He was now naked and he could care less if someone saw he started to walk inside the river till he was up to his hip and started to wash.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kagome and Inuyasha were in the supermarket buying ramen, soups, lots of candy and a bunch of other things that Kagome needed and wanted to take to Edo.

After they paid all that was bought they made their way to the blood bank.

"Crap! I forgot I Don't know Sango's blood type what now…." Said Kagome a bit frustrated.

"What is a blood type?" asked Inuyasha with a face that said all that he didn't get.

"It's like this, for example each living been has a different blood so, each blood has a type for example I am AB+, Souta is A-, my mom is A+ and my dad probably was B +, there are other rare types for example o negative and o positive so to put it simple it's a way to say if you can donate blood to specific people" said Kagome in lecture mode.

Inuyasha had a face of WTH? And said "Ok so if I get it right, each person or demon in our case has a different blood?" said Inuyasha very confused.

"Well Inuyasha yes we do…it's like each thing has a different smell for example I think AB+ blood could smell different from AB- blood or O- blood….but there are only a few groups of blood as I told you like my mom and Souta they are both A you see?"

Inuyasha felt even more confused but with the smell example he understood a bit better.

"Well let's say I got the idea so I'll help you find it" said Inuyasha smelling the bloods.

Kagome stared at him until he said. "This one" and pointed at a blood bag.

Kagome got close to it to see it was a B- blood bag. She grabbed five of those and five of AB- and went to the nurse who was taking the cash.

She paid the bags and next they went to a pharmacy.

They went in and they both got nauseas "OMG what a stench what is it!" asked Kagome covering her nose.

"It's the medicine get used to it, I already did" Said Inuyasha pointing at some random medicine.

Kagome actually looked a bit green but tried to ignore it and started looking for a huge bunch of medicines, bandages and other supplies.

'I am pretty sure I won't need these' she thought picking up some preservatives.

**'What are those for?...** why did you have to ask?...**what is it a bad thing?...**no…they are preservatives…**preservatives? What do they preserve?...**well ummm…it's for when umm…you have sex you won't get pregnant…**WHAT ARE YOU THINKING GIRL**…. WHAT? I WAS JUST SAYING I am planning to marry you know?... **well you are right but why not get pregnant?...** well because I don't want to be a mom yet so you use this things….o whatever I won't buy them anyways…. **Maybe you should buy them I am curious**…. Ermmmm….' Kagome obeyed her beast and she bought a few boxes of preservatives (when I saw I few I mean a whole box of boxes xD) she also bought pils and everything that could preserve you unpregnant.

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and asked.

"What the hell are you buying? That is a lot?" he said pointing at the stuff.

Kagome blushed a million shades of red and huffed "IT's none of your business" and went to the ladies area where she bought her special feminine stuff and then went to the cash register and this time she made Inuyasha pay because the cash register was a guy and she did not want to pay for so many preservatives.

'How embarrassing I bought to many condoms I bet Inuyasha is going to get a face of omg how knotty! Oh Kami!' she looked at Inuyasha who was a shade of red that matched his fire rat.

Kagome was able to clearly hear what the cashier was saying.

"You going to have fun with all of this are you dude?" Inuyasha eyed him and asked.

"What are you talking about dumb ass?" the cashier looked at him with a face of 'duh'

"What do you think you going to do with so many condoms dude? Have a lot of sex hahahaha what a good time you gonna have" Kagome wanted to die and Inuyasha as well.

Inuyasha was as red as it could get and he send a glare to Kagome that said 'KILL' Kagome laughed nervously and decided to go outside.

Inuyasha cached up to her and grabbed her.

"You are going to pay for that, and explain as well" he said still very red.

So Kagome explained all that she explained to her inner beast to Inuyasha and he nodded but was still very much red.

Then they walked silently to where her grandfather had said that the store was and when they found it, it was an old looking little house that had stuff that looked hundreds of hundreds of years old and they walked in making a 'TING' sound while they were at it.

"Hello" said Kagome to see an old lady coming in and looking at them.

"With what may I serve you?" asked the old lady . "Well my grandfather told me I could change my current money to what was the currency in the Edo period since I have a school experiment on that" said Kagome.

'What kind of experiment involves money Kagome lame excuse' was her afterthought.

"Well yes we have that currency here how much will you be changing?" said the old lady bringing an old looking chest and opening it.

Kagome was looking at the gold and silver coins. They had a Beautiful pattern in one side there was a sakura tree and on the other there was some kind of demon maybe a God.

"They are gold Unimura It was the currency used over 500 hundred years ago it was used until 200 hundred years ago and changed for what we have now. Each of the gold ones are worth 50 dollars and the silver ones are worth 10 dollars the copper ones are the equivalent of one dollar now how much will you change?" said the old woman.

Kagome took out what her mother have given her she hadn't touched it yet because with what she had saved it was enough to buy everything and there was even some left.

So she got down and dirty to counting it and she was largely amazed to count over 10 thousand dollars. 'Mama how much did you work for this….or rather how long' she thought.

"I will be changing 10 thousand dollars" said Kagome handing her the cash.

The old lady stared at her a bit amazed but got down to counting.

"I gave you 5.000 dollars in gold coins so that would be 100 gold coins, I also gave you 4000 thousand in silver coins that would be 400 silver coins and one thousand copper coins here you go" said the old lady giving her a small chest.

Kagome was amazed by how heavy it was and that she was able to lift it up with no problem.

She said her thanks to the old lady and decided it was time to head home…but first maybe she could bring some food for lunch.

So she and Inuyasha made a quick stop at Mc.D and bought food for everyone and after that they headed home.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x

Miroku was looking at Sango very worriedly because she had yet to wake up and she was looking very pale but her bleeding had stopped and she was now breathing normally.

Kirara, Anyaru and Shippo where worried sick for Sango and they wanted Kagome and Inuyasha to come back to Edo fast.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sesshomaru had finished his bath and was comfortably laying on the grass only with his pants on. He was looking at the blue sky and then his eyes traveled to his arm 'it is so useless just a piece of meat and bones' he thought harshly looking at the shoulder with no fore arm or hand.

He then got up and started to get fully dressed he then put his sword and summoned his demon cloud and went flying back to the little village.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. 

Kagome and Inuyasha were almost at the sunshine shrine as they were randomly talking about stuff and when they didn't even notice they were already inside the house.

"Mom I brought Mc Donals" said Kagome and from Souta's Room they heard a loud "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH MC DONALS!" and Souta was right out of his room and sitting on the table ready to eat.

Kagome and her mom were laughing at this and Kagome put out a cheese burger and some potatoes and gave 'em to Souta.

After they all ate their lunch Kagome went up to her room and started making her yellow back pack…' I'll miss all of this….' Thought Kagome with tears on her eyes.

She then came back down to the dining room and took a look at every body…she wanted to cry even more.

"It's time for goodbyes I guess." Said Kagome, hugging her mom and brother.

"No dear it's not our last goodbye or our last meeting we shall meet again alright honey so don't cry" said Mrs. Higurashi Hugging her daughter.

Kagome looked startled at her mom and confused and she wanted to ask but her mom didn't let her.

Kagome said good bye to Buyo, to her grandfather, to her mom and to Souta and said "bye bye I love you all…hope I can see you again someday " and got back a "Of course we will see you again Sis don't worry about it" Kagome smiled at that also she was crying and grabbed all her stuff and went out.

She opened the door to the well and took one last look at everything before jumping alongside Inuyasha.

Seconds later they were on Edo once more.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sesshomaru felt a strong power coming from the well and went for a look when he got there he saw Inuyasha and Kagome coming out of the well with a bunch load of stuff.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kagome rushed with Inuyasha now that the both of them could run extremely fast and got to Kaede's hut In a matter of minutes they rushed inside, and Kagome took charge of administering Intravenous blood and all that was necessary to aid Sango.

After that they talked about what will happen and ate dinner and went to bed mean while Kagome was laying on her sleeping bag awake she heard a noise outside.

She decided to go look to see a majestic looking demon with beautiful silver hair.

'Omg….i think…I've fallen in love…with Sesshomaru…not only that but Inuyasha's older brother….**Well it's about time you figured that out!...** be quiet!' Kagome stood there until she decided it was enough for one night and went inside to her sleeping bag again.

Author's note:

Ok so it took me almost a year to update I'm so sorry I started high school my boyfriend moved away and I got depressed and all the things but here it is it took me a long time hehehe hope you enjoy :D.

So here I have a comment for the useless person who decided that insulting my fic was a good idea :

I Don't care I have no idea what you are talking about of the silver thingy if you think it's copy think what you like I had never heard of it and I am very sorry if it is similar but it's just me who is writing so! Its mine I did not copy!

Now to my usual rant:

Kags: what the hell happened to you? Did you die and revive?

Fràn: No I just started a new cycle on school and I'm stressed and my boyfriend moved and WTF! It was awe full.

Kags: hey you call yourself different now? And I'm so sorry about your boy moving!

Fràn: well yeah I'll see him soon anyways

Kags: so how did you think your chapter came out?

Fràn: well I can say I am proud!

Yasha: Hey you! What the hell happen to you? Did you get crucified?

Fràn: no yasha I was busy.

Yasha: Whatever glad you are here :$

Fràn: oh I love you my dear boy xD!

Yasha: Crap must ruuuuuuuun! (ran out the door and left me with the will to hug him)

Kikyo: hey you revived that is to bad

Fràn: hey kyo yes I revived nice to see you too.

Kikyo: whatever have you seen my bunny pie

Kags…: Ew….yes he ran over there (runs in pursuit of Inuyasha)

Fràn: good lord she won't be around very mucho!

Kags: EH! For real? Why tell me! (whispers in ear!) oooh I thought it will be different! But oh well I like it anyways xD! Haha

Sessh: hey how long do you plan to make this?

Kags: well it's fun its been a while since we do one !

Sessh: this one is getting sleepy this one will go to sleep now.

Kags..:….do you want me to come with you

Sessh: sure if you bear the consequences.

Kags: bye Fràn I love you.!

Fràn: bye! (they walk out) *buts era tampons on* ok I do not wish to hear that :S! I miss my boy ¬¬ anyways! My doggy here (ducain) will make me company righ duke (raugf!) that means yes people well since kagers abandoned me for sessh! Its obvious some juicy stuff will happen eventually so I retire to sleep and wish you every one a nice night/day/afternoon/morning or eve! Hahaha ok so PLEASE R&R and nice reviews ok? I wish not for bad things (phone calls) (oh hi love) ok bye ppl see you later .! 8goes to bed with phone).

Authors note: well ppl you seem to not like my fic maybe? I have not gotten many reviews it makes me sad! Well bye I love you all who read and this is specially for one of my reviewers who asked me for a new chapter now byeeeeee :D! :* x3!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Chapter 13

I do not own Inuyasha…Just my characters.

CHAPTER 13

The next morning Kagome woke up thinking what she had done by falling in love with Sesshomaru with that in mind she got up made her sleeping bag a small ball and went to see Sango.

Kagome was happy to see that her friend had a positive reaction to the blood and was getting much better.

'At this rate Sango will be getting up and hitting Miroku in no time!' she thought while going to her bags "Sheesh what am I going to do with so many bags and boxes? Especially this box with all the condoms and the feminine products? I can't go around carrying It with me ….. **Maybe you need to leave it at some place safe? Ask Inuyasha if he knows somewhere to hide the stuff**….. I would but Inuyasha probably only knows wild places or abandoned houses that may get raided by demons or wild animals and I can't afford that and with all this money what will I do it's a small fortune!... **well maybe you could ask Sesshomaru for somewhere to leave all your stuff and the money**…. You think? …..**yeah If I said it is because I think it**…. Alright I'll go ask him.'

Just on the right moment a tall long haired inu yokai was walking into Kaede's hut and sitting on a corner.

'OMG I'm so nervous….. **what are you? A middle scholar? C'mon girl it's just a favor**….. ummm…..'

Kagome started looking at Sesshomaru but didn't know what to say.

"What do you wish for Kagome?" Said Sesshomaru with this look that said 'keep looking and I'll whip you' she gulped and said.

"Well if you don't mind I have a favor to ask…"

Sesshomaru looked at her or to what everybody else who was in the hut thought Glared at her Said "ask for the favor and this one will think about it".

Kagome gulped again and asked "Well I have too many things to carry around lots of boxes food special girls stuff and this money witch I don't know what to do with….so if you don't mind could you please tell me a good place to put it or hide it I'd like to go after Sango is Better and able to walk and fight again….if you don't mind".

Right when Sesshomaru was going to answer they heard Sango moan a little annoyed and Kagome all but flied to her side to tend to her.

'She just ignored this one when he was going to speak….**Buajajajaja I can see that so hilarious**….shut up this one does not find it funny at all…. **Ahahahahaha 'LOL'**…. So childish'.

Kagome was looking at Sango worriedly and grabbed her hand and was looking at her, nothing was out of place, Kagome just looked at the empty blood pack and changed it with a new one and observed her friend for a few more minutes.

Then she realized 'Shit I just ignored…..**Yuuuup you did**….ugghhh I'll probably die….**Nah he's normal, just don't do it again it's a disrespect to ignore and alpha male inu daiyoukai you know?...** yes I know'.

Sesshomaru observed her while her face changed in emotions and color when she noticed she had ignored him 'hnnnn she noticed….**haha don't be mean u dummy**… don't call this one a "Dummy" besides this one has done nothing…. **At least she cares a lot about her friends and her pack**….. Indeed'.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a 'Today-i-will-die-for-sure' look on her face. Sesshomaru mentally sighed.

"So as this one was going to say, this one's castle is in the territory it is a good place to leave your things, no one will dare steal anything from there".

Kagome was speechless 'Well he is a Daiyoukai he would have a castle'.

"If you are okay with that, and sorry for ignoring you".

Kagome bowed respectfully.

Sesshomaru 'hn' in return.

'As cold as ever…**You still like him x3**…. Shut up!'.

Sesshomaru observed as Kagome Changed colors on her face by herself and decided to take a walk outside to go see his lands.

'Weird miko'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was bored and decided that taking a bath was a good idea. So she went to look for Rin and Shippo.

She found them by the river bed playing with sticks and the neko youkais avoiding getting wet but jumping around with them.

She sat for a little while enjoying the view, when Shippo noticed her.

"Mamma! Come play with us!"

"Yes Kagome nee chan"

"Actually I came to see if you wanted to go to the hot springs with me"

The two Childs and neko's observed each other and said:

"YAY! Let's go to the hot springs"

Kagome and the two kids and nekos headed to the Hut to get the things and then went off to the hot springs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Sesshomaru was stoically walking his lands while having an inner conversation.

'Why hasn't this one killed that miko yet?... **Dumbass because she is part of our pack… so annoying you know you lack like emotions!...** '…..' this one likes being this way….**who can understand you**…. You do…. **Well I do but there's no need to be so crude you know they are a truthful and nice pack **….hn whatever'.

Sesshomaru summoned his Demonic orb and in an instant was in his old castle, he noticed the gates where basically disintegrating, so he decided to just rip it off and dispose of it 'This is a disgrace to this one's image….**Yeah we must fix this we don't want the pack to see it this way**… true…'.

After disposing of the useless gate, he walked inside, the flowers where dead, the gardens gray, everything had dust. He stepped on the corridor beautiful wood floor and a cloud of dust and a little puff came from his foot.

He just observed and like there was no one around he sighed.

'What will this one do**…. Kami :/!...** mmmmn'.

He then walked inside the rooms, everything was filled with dust, but to his surprise , aldo his face doesn't show it all the fabrics and paintings were still in good shape .

**'How many years has it passed?**... 300 or more this one does not recall…. **No wonder we could do a drawing off the walls with so much dust haha**… This one will ask the miko of a favor… **Help to clean are you crazy?**... She asked for a favor this one shall ask for one in return… **I guess it's ok but be nice about it**…. Don't tell this one what to do…. **I'll do it as much as I want to jajaja!...**grrr go to sleep'.

Sesshomaru examined the rest of his dusty castle while trying to hold off sneezes, covering his nose with his Haori sleeve.

'SNEEZE'

**'OMG did that just**…. Be quiet…. **You just**…. I said silence… ***snort* such a cute sneezeeeeeee!x 3**…. I can't believe you are this one's inner beast…. **I have your personality, but you transformed into a cold ice boulder don't blame me**…. "….." hn'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Kagome went inside the hut while the kids and the nekos skipped around outside, and noticed that only Miroku and Kaede where with Sango, she listened to Sango's breathing and heartbeat everything is okay.

'Hope she comes to soon I miss her …. **She'll be ok**…. Okay'.

She grabbed some things from her backpack and said.

"I'll go with Shippo, Rin and the nekos to the hot springs if anything please scream or send KAEDE to bring me please", She said giving a 'if-you-dare-come-close-I'll- murder-you' look to Miroku and he cached the hint.

"Yes Kagome if anything we'll send for you" he smiled at her, she looked suspiciously but smiled back.

She went outside and grabbed Shippo and Challenged Rin and the nekos to a race.

"Let's see who gets there first guys"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I'll win you'll see Kagome nee chan"

"MEEEW!" was heard in unison from the two now transformed neko youkais.

Then the four of them stood at the river line as their mark and Kagome said:

"THREE….TWO…ONE….GOOOO!"

And the four of them ran as fast as they could, flashily jumping on branches, doing summer saults and other fun Acrobatics in the air, Kagome and Rin were very equally Running and got there at the same time and Anyaru won over Kirara, at what Kirara Huffed and mewed and Anyaru jokingly poked her back.

The five of them started to undress and the nekos transformed to their kitty version.

And they comfortably enjoyed a nice and warm bath.

"Kagome nee chan, I have a question.."

"Yes Rin?"

"When will Kagome nee chan and Rin start training on our powers?"

Kagome thought about it for a while rinsing the young girl's hair.

"You are right, I had forgotten about that matter, we should ask Sesshomaru about it"

"True Sesshomaru sama is going to train us yepee. Can I wash your hair now?"

"Me tooooo" said Shippo.

"Okay kids you Guys can do it" said Kagome handing the shampoo to the little kids.

Kagome put her hands in front of her and across her chest and rested in a rock while enjoying the kids massage to her hair. She grabbed a lose strand 'My hair is like Sesshomaru's now but more bluish… **Oh girl…. You are thinking about him**…. Shhhh ' said Kagome while blushing a little. 'But you know he is good looking and he… he makes me feel different even do he is like an ice boulder…. **Well you know, you don't know why he is like that! Maybe he is different**… True he did save me… **Multiple times**… aja.. and even do he is a bit rough he did nice things…. **You know maybe you should try spending more time with him**…. NO WAYY….**They are talking to youuuuu…..'**

Kagome snapped out of her inner conversation when she hear the kids say excitedly.

"WE'RE DONE! Your hair is so beautiful" in unison.

"Thank you guys" said Kagome kissing each of their cheeks.

They tidied up finished washing and changed into their clothes.

Kagome wore a knee length jeans and a sleeveless shirt and did her hair in a high pony tail and combed her Bang forwards, she took out a scissor and evenly cut her bang to a cute and popular anime style front bang that covered all her forehead and her face sides.

"KAGOME NEE CHAN, what are you doing?"

"Cutting my bang Rin".

"Why?" asked Rin puzzled by this.

"Because I want it different"

"Oh" said Rin.

"Can I have a haircut to?" asked Rin in an Adorable way.

Kagome observed her beautiful Raven Black hair with little blue highlights thanks to her inu, and saw she had no bangs perfectly even hair.

"You know Rin chan your hair is perfect that way! I thing you need to be a little older to have a bang, that and ask Sesshomaru he might kill me if a do that you know?"

Rin giggled at this and answered "But I want Kagome chan to do my first hair cut ok?"

"Okay Rin chan " said Kagome kissing her forehead and hugging her.

Then the five of them started to walk back to the hut, Kagome Tightening her pony tail and happily thinking about her new bangs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru had gotten bored of sneezing and decided to get back to the pack, he summoned his demon cloud and flew towards the little village.

While he was flying over the forest he noticed this, fatty looking deer and thought:

'The miko and friends will need some nutrients specially with my half-brother there….**True go fetch it for her**…. This one does not fetch anything…. **You do for her, you do**…. Why don't you just die?... **Cuz if I do you do to *rolls around the floor and pokes tongue out*…** So childish!'.

Sesshomaru silently Stepped on the ground crouched a little and sliced it's throat , so it would die rapidly then he sliced it's head off, and let the blood drip and drain from its body.

**'You know maybe we should do it emmmm a bit more presentable you know, it is a female we are giving it to**…Why? This one thinks she could peel the skin herself….**KAMI, I just said she is a female, and it would be nicer from you, you know I doubt she wants to clean it's stomach and bloody herself**…. Hn… this one will do it then… **Good boy!**...Shut up go to your cage'.

Sesshomaru then took the time to clean the meat, it's stomach and other grotesque things I wish not to describe.

After doing it all he sliced all the edible meat and looked for something to put it on.

He saw a huge tree with huge leaves and decided that would do the trick, then he grabbed it and summoned his cloud, and in a matter of minutes was in the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Kagome had reached the village and left the things in the hut and went outside to thing what to make for lunch, when she smelt raw meat in the air.

'Oh God please tell me Inuyasha isn't bringing something odd to eat with Kikyo '

Then she felt the demonic aura with witch the food came with… 'SESSHOMARU'?

And then she went to look where he was franticly ' please tell me it isn't something grotesque please…..**Easy girl he is a Daiyoukai you know**…well maybe but still…**Sheesh! You'll see! It's probably a gift for lunch**…Kagome blushed a little but was still worried'.

She nearly bumped into Sesshomaru because she was looking into the skies.

"Miko why are you looking at the sky, and not in front of you?" **'She looks cute with that cut x3**….hnn but this one's Crescent moon is not visible…**True but she looks sexy**…hnn'.

Kagome blushed and was looking around for a dead body of and animal, and instead saw a package of leaves smelling like meat.

**'Told ya**…indeed…**O.O haha just like him**….shhhh!'

Kagome looked at the leaves.

"This one brought this for you and your friends, you will need nutrients and energy to travel to this one's castle" said Sesshomaru handing the meat to Kagome.

Kagome wide eyed, removed a little of the leaves and observed the neatly cut and cleaned meat.. and could not help but blush.

'He did it for me yay'

She bowed in thankfulness and ran to make a fire; a couple of minutes later It was all roasted with veggies.

Everybody munched into it, and Inuyasha Had Appeared out of nowhere after he had smelt the meat.

"Where were you Inuyasha?." Asked Kagome handing him a piece meat and a bowl of veggies.

Inuyasha scowled at the veggies.

"YOU WILL EAT THEM"

Inuyasha keh'd and did an Okay face.

"I Was with Kikyo she needs souls she grows week" said Inuyasha Flattening his ears against his skull. And in time said Priestess appeared.

She looked at Kagome, and Kagome offered some Vegetables and little pieces of meat, Kikyo looked at it and said, "Thank you but I can't eat". And she sat elsewhere.

"Ok" said Kagome moving her head and putting her hands in the air.

After eating Kagome noticed Sesshomaru didn't eat with them, and she saw a big piece that was roasted. Then she looked for Sesshomaru, and found him sitting under a tree looking far away.

"Umm excuse me…. You didn't eat so here, I hope you wanted" Said Kagome looking at him.

Sesshomaru looked at her right in the eyes, at this Kagome blushed **'Cute… take the food x3**…sure'.

Sesshomaru extended his hand to grab the meat, and Kagome gave it to him, and their fingers touched, Sesshomaru played the poker face and Kagome Blushed a soft tint of pink.

"Sit with this one" said Sesshomaru taking a small bite of hia meat.

'So different from Inuyasha he gobbles the food hahaha'.

"Miko you asked this one for a favor, so this one wants one in return, this one went to his castle but it's dirty and this one does not wish to get dusty so you will clean it".

Kagome was a bit perplexed because it was more of a demand, but she nodded.

'So demanding it was more of an order rather than a favor haha'

"Okay, I'll Help you clean but you keep my things safe"

Sesshomaru half glared at her and finished his meat. Kagome grabbed the plate in which it came and went to the hut.

'hnnnn'

After lunch it was all light chit chatter, looking at Sango and playing with the kids.

Night Came and everybody went to sleep. Kagome was laying in her sleeping bag looking at the roof and couldn't sleep, so she decided to take a stroll outside.

She walked over the little bridge to cross the water, in the glowing grass under the moonlight, and then she sat under a willow tree close to the river and looked at the sky.

When she felt a strong demonic aura and quickly recognized it, she wanted to get up but she found a tail that was not hers holding her in place. She then felt him sit beside him and then his tails completely wrap her and cuddle her. She then shyly leaned into his shoulder, she felt a little discomfort, and she moved but his tail kept her in place.

She looked at him and he looked at her and then at the sky, then she softly fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's corner.

Well I'm alive! I read the whole story again 3.3 I love myself xD hahaahah I made myself Lol a bunch of times! Hello ppl! If you want to know what happen to me! Ask! I'll answer.

Fran: hellows I'm back.

Kags/yasha/sesshy/Kikyo/Sango/ducaine/everybody: FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAANN U ARE ALIVE!

Everybody (except Sesshy) cries and hugs and kisses.

Fran: Easy my babies!

Kags: Fran where have u been it's been over a year!

Fran: two actually.

Kags/Yasha: we know!

Sesshy: What happen to u girl?

Kikyo: Yes u disappeared.

Fran: Hello everybody. It's a long story very long indeed. *Pokerface*

I'll tell it to everybody later on ok?

Kags/Yasha/Sesshy: we are concerned! You look so different!

Fran: hahaha ok ok enough! I finally updated that is the important thing.

*Ducaine*: Lays at Fran's feet.

Fran: Hi baby! I'm sorry I missed you :'(!

Kags: ok enough! We need to talk :s!

*bows* thank you everybody!

Please read and review! Sorry for the absence If anyone cares to know inbox me! Or I'll say it little by little on my thingy here! Now read and review! XD I've worked big time in my grammar and sentences. Love yah all! It's a boring chappie but didn't know what to write about it's been so long. Hope you still love me everybody :c.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I do not own Inuyasha only my own made characters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome softly smelt Sesshomaru's scent, it was soft and clean, like Sakura blossoms and a little musky, she liked it, she also noticed that he bathes often, because of the silkiness of his hair and his tail, and that he should talk more to Inuyasha so he bathed more often, maybe seeing as his brother bathed he would do it more.

Kagome was lost in her small inner thoughts and softly fell asleep in the Daiyoukai's arm.

Sesshomaru was hearing her breathing getting softer and more even and felt as her body relaxed against his.

'Why did you do that?...**Because I wanted to be close to her, and also she seemed to be in distress or something….** This one does not care about that….**Why are you like that? She has done nothing wrong to me or you…..** This one does not care, nor wishes to socialize in such an intimate matter with no one…..** she is part of our pack u know? Stop being such a prick….** Now u dare call this one a prick, idiotic beast….** I heard her say it once to Inuyasha, she called him an emotional prick, a jerk and other odd things I wonder where she gets them from?...** you changed the theme…. Also I wished to talk about what would be done in the castle, and yes she does seem to have different vocabulary and verbal insults that differ from the rest of ours….** Yes, she will be waking up soon I smell distress coming from her I don't know why… and maybe we should ask, why she speaks so differently….**hn.. this one will ask her when she wakes.'

While Sesshomaru was conversing with his inner beast, Kagome had started to have a bad dream, about Naraku, she had begun to sweat and wiggle in her sleep.

_In her dream._

Kagome was in the middle of a flower field, she was seemingly all alone she started walking towards what seemed to be her Village, But the more she walked the more far it seemed, the she heard the most evil end roaring laughter there was, it as Naraku's Laughter, she shivered and tried to figure out where the laughter had come from, but before she could she was attacked by a tentacle and pushed to the ground, she was now captured by several tentacles holding her body members and much to her discomfort opening her legs in a very dirty way.

"Well hello there Shikon no miko" sneered Naraku from behind the tree line.

"You bastard" said Kagome pulling and kicking to no avail the tentacles where firmly strangulating her wrists and ankles.

"Now now little wench we don't want you to dismember yourself " He said now appearing from the woods wearing a sadistic smile.

Kagome gulped and felt as one of the tentacles came to her neck and down to her breast and squished them very painfully.

"Kyaaah " Yelled Kagome with tears in her eyes. Meanwhile another tentacle made her way upwards to her panty line.

Kagome started to move restlessly, and then she heard moaning sounds, distracting herself from the pain and tentacles, she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo having sex, this brought even more tears to her eyes, then Kagura, Kohaku and Kanna killing the Nekos and the Children and killing Miroku and Sango.

Kagome was feeling her heart break when she saw Sesshomaru appearing and just observing the case and walked away.

She then felt a tentacle hurtfully break her innards as some blood poured from her privates to her legs.

All the while Naraku laughed and came closer.

All she could do was scream and cry.

_End of dream._

Sesshomaru was observing Kagome as she started to stir violently in his tail then she started to scream and squish his tail real hard and stab him with her nails drawing blood from his Mokomoko tail.

At this point Kagome was crying and screaming.

With his hand he touched Kagome's shoulder and then shook her until she woke.

Kagome opened her eyes abruptly and seeing the scenario, she was still under the tree, and was cuddled in Sesshomaru's tail.

Then she noticed there was blood on it and she noticed that it was her doing.

She immediately stood up and bowed low.

"I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru; it was not my intention in any way to harm you"

Sesshomaru observed her bowed form and sniffed she was deeply scared and apologetic.

"This one forgives you, but this one desires to know what you were dreaming about Miko, to be so distressed".

Kagome stood up straight and battled the tears that wanted to be shed.

And sat away from Sesshomaru, she observed as he cleaned the blood from his tail and then looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Well, you see…" Kagome shivered while she tried to speak normally.

"Use your tail to cover yourself; it is use full that way"

Kagome did as she was told, and after that told the whole dream to Sesshomaru.

'That half breed is a bastard….**That son of a bitch dared do such thing to Kagome' **his beast was pissed and was roaring inside him.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed at the chaos his beast was doing in his mental cage.

"How long have you been having these dreams Miko"

"Well actually not very often, normally I don't dream much just some dumb stuff, but a few days now, and even when I'm awake I have some weird mental flashes of horrible deaths and many people in pain" Said Kagome with a sad face.

'hn…Naraku seems to be able to inflict psychological pain to the Miko….**Poor Kagome, that's why she has been distressed some nights, she walks or just stares at the celling …..**hnnnnn this one will think about something to cease her 'nightmares''.

Kagome had actually laid on the ground and made a little ball of herself she was tired but didn't want to sleep.

"Miko, come sit beside this one, and not on the ground"

Kagome looked a bit insecure but crawled to his side and just laid beside him, on the ground.

"Miko this one said not to lay on the ground" he in a tone that said -if-you-don't-get-up-I'll-kill-you-. Kagome a little annoyed said.

"I want to lay down my back hurts from sitting straight in the damned tree, also I wish to sleep but I don't want more nightmares" Kagome nearly screamed, at this Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat in a menacing way.

Kagome gulped and sat straight besides him on the hard bark of the tree.

'**You are so mean! …** she did not obey me….** You could have said sit with me….** This one does not talk politely to others…**Whatever.'**

Sesshomaru released some of his yuki around them, and it had the effect he wished Kagome sighed and felt relaxed. And she started to bob her head dozing off.

Mokomoko made its way to her waist and positioned her head In Sesshomaru's lap and made a sort of cushion under her.

Kagome drifted comfortably to sleep and dreamt of her playing with the kids and other beautiful things for her.

It was near morning when Kagome felt her 'pillow' move under her and she blinked softly and stifled a yawn, she then noticed the white and furry thing wrapped all around her and what her 'pillow' was.

Sesshomaru's leg had fallen asleep and was feeling really uncomfortable.

'This one feels his leg is about to die….** You know if you don't get circulation soon it probably will hahahahaha…** This one does not find this situation funny….** I do hahaha, I mean lord Sesshomaru has a circulation problem hahahaha….** Shut up…** Move softly wake her up and stretch….** Hn'

He noticed the Miko change a million shades of pink and red before she sat, stifled another yawn and bowed a little her head.

Sesshomaru, in a very discrete way stretched and avoided to widen his eyes at the pain his leg brought.

'**Pfffffffffffffffffff hahahahahahhahahahahah so damned funny, and her expression is so cute she is worried you are mad awwww…. ** Shut up, this one does not wish to hear you mock me'

"Miko you should go back to the hut before your friends wake up" he said looking at Kagome.

Kagome stood up and nodded and trotted back to the hut without saying a word.

As he heard Kagome enter the hut, he tried to stand up with a stiff leg that did not wish to move.

'**You should try to go for a walk xD….** This one will go once this one's leg decides to regain movement …** Who knew being nice and a leg pillow would be so painful for you haha …** This one will not do it again….** Oh you prick, just don't use your leg next time for so long haha….** Hn'

Once Sesshomaru regained blood on his leg he decided to go take a patrol stroll to his lands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Omg, Omg, Omg, Omg I slept on Sesshomaru's leg and tail, none the less i made his leg fall asleep…** hahahaha easy Kagome easy, you are about to hyperventilate if you don't calm down…** but but but but….** Shhhh, I told you he might be nice, just haves some issues showing it I guess….** Breathe breathe….** Awww kami Kagome calm down you don't want to scare the pack and the pups….** Hai'

Kagome stood outside the hut a few minutes calming herself down, and then entered to see everybody asleep, all but Sango.

Kagome's eyes widened to see her best friend's eyes open and staring at the celling.

"Sango…" Kagome whispered tears gathering at her eyes.

Sango sat up and smiled at her best friend whom she considered a sister.

"Hi Kagome" she whispered opening her arms to Kagome.

Kagome softly walked over to her and hugged her. Both girls softly crying.

After that all the people in the hut started to softly stir and wake up, in a matter of minutes everybody was around Sango hugging her and speaking to her. All but Kikyo of course.

The young Taija sat straight up and told Kagome.

"I WANT TO BATHE" Kagome giggled and nodded.

"But first we most eat, especially you" Sango sighed but did not protest she knew Kagome was right.

Kagome sent Miroku, Shippo and Rin to go fish, meanwhile she and Sango Started to talk happily.

"Sango, you were out for a week you had me so worried, we had to go back to my time and restock on my stuff, we also had to buy you Blood packs because you lost so much, and you wound is still fresh, the scarring tissue is tender, we will have to take care of it" Said Kagome worried, pointing and fretting a little.

"Awww Kagome, sorry to make you worry, but don't mind the scar, in a couple of weeks it will be fine" Said Sango hugging her friend "But I won't be able to battle of move much, and we do need to keep looking for the shards and now Naraku, we need to do a plan or something" Said Sango looking if Miroku was back with the fish.

"About that, well you see, when I went to my time I brought a bunch of things, including money, condoms, feminine products, and to make it short I had nowhere to put them, so I asked Sesshomaru and he said we can go to his castle and stay there, I think you can recuperate there, the only catch is that we need to clean" Said Kagome calmly.

Sango's Eyes where wide in surprise and some curiousness was evident in her face too.

"First off, how did you manage to get Sesshomaru the ice prince to agree? And second, what are condoms?"

Kagome's face turned bright red but she answered both questions.

"Well first, I just asked and he agreed the catch is the cleaning and second well condoms are, they are little pieces of special rubber, that are lubricated with oil, they allow the couple to have sex and not get pregnant" Said Kagome a bit serious trying not to blush to hard.

Sango's Face changed a million shades of colors imagining everything.

"You know Kagome it's impressive you were able to make that description so perverted, the future is really weird, but I think those things are rather convenient" Said Sango with a mischievous smile and a wiggle to the eye brows.

Kagome blushed and exclaimed "Well same for you, you know!" at this both girls laughed and had light chit chatter about girl stuff, love and what would go on the future.

"Hey Kagome" Asked Sango

"Yes Sango"

"You know Miroku is taking an awful amount of time on those fish" Said Sango with an annoyed look.

"I'm so hungry!...Hey I have another question" Said Sango with a thoughtful look

"I Don't know maybe I should go look, And yes?" said Kagome deciding to give the monk a few more minutes

"How did you keep me alive for one week without food or water?" asked Sango really curious.

"Well you see Sango, in my time there are cases of very long periods of a 'Coma' witch is when your mind basically dies but your body keeps alive, during this time you can't eat, drink or anything else, but there are things called Iv Drip, 'intravenous Drip' witch has all the nutrient and things your body needs" Said Kagome in Lecture mode, Inuyasha that had been in the corner of the hut all the while had now gained a headache.

"You know Kagome, you should really think about teaching people or something, you talk like a mother, or angry professor" said Inuyasha a bit grumpy.

"Well I have been told that, but I wish to know much more things about here, and be able to help more people and professor, they exist in this time?" Asked Kagome curious.

"Well of course they exist, all of us in the pack can read and write, but in this era people and demon alike think it's more important that males are educated and not females" Said Inuyasha in a matter of fact way.

Kagome and Sango glared at him and 'humfhed'

"Hey I didn't say I did, I said other people and demons" said Inuyasha annoyed.

"Hey wait, you can write and read Inuyasha?" Asked both girls.

"Well I may not seem like it, but yes the most basics but yes, I just don't see the use of it" Said Inuyasha shrugging.

Sango looked at Kagome and Kagome at Sango.

"Hey Inuyasha go get Miroku, the kids and the fish I'm so hungry!" Said Sango whining.

"Ok, ok I'll go, Let's go Kikyo" Said Inuyasha talking to Kikyo.

Sango looked angrily at Kikyo and Kagome softly touched Sango's hand.

Inuyasha and Kikyo exited the hut and left the two girls alone.

"Kagome are you okay? They seem so together" Said Sango with a worried expression

"It's okay Sango, I don't mind it, I really do love him, but as my little brother, a very annoying little brother…. And…." Kagome paused looked around and made a silence barrier.

Sango looked at her surprised and asked

"Since when can you do that?"

"Well you see when I was with Oratai I learnt a bunch of new things, and now that I remember that" Said Kagome undressing Sango's wound and healing it.

"There you go, now you just need the scar tissue to fall off and new one will come but the mark will stay" Sango was amazed to say the least, she moved around got up, moved her arm and touched it.

"it doesn't hurt, it's like new Thank you so much Kagome, and like this I can fight and help out" she lounged at Kagome and Hugged her.

Kagome heard on the backgrounds Inuyasha complaining to Miroku about how long will they wait for breakfast and start fishing himself.

"Well it is my pleasure anything to help you, and before they come back, I want to tell you something, first off, I feel that Kikyo's time is coming to an end, she doesn't have much more time, she grows weaker and her body more frail, and With Inuyasha, well you see I kinda like Sesshomaru" Said Kagome Blushing.

Sango was surprised her mouth agape "WAIT, him? Like the ice prince? Kagome what did you see in him? Besides his gorgeous body, hair, eyes and everything else but he is like a jerk? And Inuyasha's brother, and with Kikyo I can feel it as well, we need to tell Inuyasha, I know he feels it as well" Said Sango concerned, Said Hanyou was cursing about hentai monks and stupid fish when Kagome lowered her barrier and let them in.

"What were you two ladies talking about" asked Miroku with a smile on his face

"Girls talk, and what took you so long you damed monk?" asked Sango annoyed.

After that, they made a fire and started to clean and roast the fish while having light and happy talk, Shippo and Rin happily playing with the nekos and the girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Sesshomaru's leg regained blood flow he took the usual stroll around his lands, noticed that nothing was out of order and was having an inner conversation with his beast.

'**You know, we should really think about Kagome's bad dreams and what we could do….**hn indeed you are right, it seems like releasing this one's yuki around her helped….** Yes it seems our yuki soothes hers….** Hn…** you are so boring to talk with, anyways, seems like her pack friend woke up….** This one is not boring, just has nothing relevant to say, and yes it seems the Miko's friend woke up….** Well then you never have, yes let's head back….** "…."** You know, you should start training Kagome and Rin they seem to have very powerful Inu inside of them….** This one will start training as soon as the castle is restored and they feel at home…** Oh boy you being considerate? Is it the end of the world all ready?...** this one does not find that funny….** You don't find anything funny, you know I just remembered we also need to think about doing something about That Fucker half breed, a plan, an army something…** Yes this one shall think of a strategy, but this one has noticed that that half breed is constantly watching this one's pack but is not able to listen to our inner conversations…** Yes you are right there, we really need a strategy, oh and you know, Your brother is probably very strong, even being a half demon he was able to control full demon blood, you should teach him too….** This one does not wish to meddle with him, he is to annoying…** But you know Kagome would be very happy, especially knowing how fond she is of him, and he would be a great help as your left hand man….** This one shall think about it'

Sesshomaru thought about how long ago he had such a long chat with his Inu, and about Inuyasha and noticed he was almost in the village, he heard Inuyasha Bickering at Miroku, and noticed that Kagome and Sango were talking about medicines and weird stuff and suddenly all sound was out of the hut.

'The miko must've put up a sound barrier…** oooooh you are so curious….** Curiousness is beneath this one as an emotion….** Oh please you still feel it hhahaha lol….** Shut up and go to sleep'

He silently walked towards the hut and sat outside of it, he saw Inuyasha look at him and then walk towards the hut hesitantly.

Then he felt the sound barrier fall and Inuyasha went inside, everyone started to chat and eat, but he preferred to stay outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru but decided to leave him alone, but something inside of him was nagging to take him some fish.

'I hope I get beat up for this, I'm never talking to him again….**Just try it….** You again, who the hell are you any ways, I'm telling you if I get beat up I'm killing you…** Genius if you kill me you'll get killed to, and I'm an Inu, the demon blood that flows inside of you…** Wait wasn't I too weak to be able to do that…** seems like something awoke me, you have half blood, but that demon blood is of the strongest Inu there has been…** well you got a point there, anyways why should I take him food?...** Just do so, he is your alpha now, and you brother none the less…** Keh'

Inuyasha got up grabbed a fish, and stood by the door side a little hesitating, he walked outside and looked at his brother.

"Here I don't know if you are hungry but I brought you some" he said pointing the fish at Sesshomaru.

'What is he doing?...**giving you food….** This one is not sure to take it…** do so, it's called bonding….** This one does need something petty like it….** Just grab it, and melt a little would ya'**

'You see, he didn't take it, he thinks I'm a fool now….** Wait, don't be rash yet…** damn you I don't wish to be made a fool of…** look he is taking it…**huh?' Inuyasha stared amazed at what he was looking at.

Sesshomaru had extended his hand and grabbed the fish, taken a bite and said "Thank you".

Inuyasha wasn't too sure what to do, but he nodded and just said a soft "you are welcome" and rushed back inside.

Inside the hut there were looks of amazement and proudness, but he was too confused to even care he just grabbed his chest and sighed.

"OMG Inuyasha did that just happen?" Said Kagome squealing

"Yes Yes just don't nag mi on it" Said Inuyasha blushing and proudly pointing his nose at the roof.

Kagome and Sango giggled and continued their talk.

After breakfast the girls and the kids went for a bath.

And the males went on their business.

At evening that everybody was outside the hut, taking in the fresh air Sesshomaru appeared and said to all.

"Tomorrow morning we shall depart at an early hour to this one's castle, it will take at least 3 days, including nights, supper times and human speed" with that he walked off to a tree close to the river and sat at its base.

"Kagome do you know it's the first like ever I've hear him talk so much?" said Sango.

"Yeah same here"

"And here"

"And here" said the kids in unison

They all agreed on that but Inuyasha added.

"You know, as a child, he was serious, but he used to talk a lot, and play with me and ACTUALLY smile, he really liked ro…." A small log hitting his head stopped him from what was coming next.

They all looked at the source of the log to find Sesshomaru staring at Inuyasha like 'say anything else and you won't be able to talk for a while'.

Inuyasha just Keh'd and stayed quiet.

All the others in the group where dumb folded to say the least but just stayed quiet and minded their own business.

At night fall everyone was retiring for the night when Sesshomaru asked Kagome to accompany him for a while.

"Miko come with this one, thins one desires to have a short talk with you" Kagome nodded and went to the river side.

"Yes, what do you wish for" she said sitting beside him.

"First, make a sound barrier around us" He ordered more than asked.

Kagome sighed and did as asked.

"Now, this one has noticed that The bastard half breed is spying on this one's pack, with the void child's mirror, also that he enters your mind at nights, and that the rest of the pack will probably suffer of bad dreams sooner or later" Kagome was impressed at so many words coming out of his mouth.

'He speaks a lot, and he has such a darn sexy voice it makes me wanna melt…** yes but pay attention it is important'**

Kagome nodded and he continued.

"Also this one noted that when this one speaks with inner Inu, The half breed can't listen to this one's inner conversation, but it is troublesome to have, constant spying on this one's and the packs traveling, and that we need to figure something out, or this one will not be able to make a strategy or plan to defeat the half breed" At this Kagome nodded Understanding everything.

"Well, there are a couple of ways, there are some species of demon that can probably canalize the effect, o some spells that could help, maybe I'll ask Sango and Kaede and get in touch with Oratai, we may get some ideas that way" Sesshomaru was observing Kagome Touch her lips and do curls with her hair while she was thinking of an idea.

' **That is so cute, she is so sexy…**hnn…** :O you think so too?...** this one does not wish to answer that….** Ok whatever….**hn…** by the way tell her about our yuki and her dreams, and protecting her from those 'nightmares' as she calls them….** This one will'

"Miko this one remembered to tell you, that this one's yuki prevents you from having 'nightmares' as you call them, shall this one stay close to your hut and release his yuki?" Kagome was shocked at what he just said.

' **OMG you asked nicely well done, you are learning….** Do not mock this one stupid Inu…..**OMG she is shocked hahah cute….**hn'

'Did he just ask me?...** Yes he did now answer ….**hai!'

"Well if you wish to Sesshomaru you are welcome to do it and thank you very much for your concern" said Kagome softly bowing to hide her blush.

"Then let this one accompany you to your hut" Kagome nodded and got up at the same time Sesshomaru did, and they stared to walk back to the hut.

Kagome noticed that he sat right beside a pot of flowers that had roses in them 'I mean the other pot had different flowers and is closer to the door' she mentally thought 'Could it be that the 'ro…' from Inuyasha meant 'Roses'?...** you should ask Younger Inu about it….** I will, and just call him Inuyasha…** alright, night Kagome chan….** Night Inu chan'

"Good night Sesshomaru, thank you for everything" Said Kagome Bowing respectfully.

"You are welcome Miko, Good night" said Sesshomaru giving a soft bow to his head.

Kagome entered the hut and went right to her sleeping bag noticing that everybody was asleep.

She was lost in her thoughts and softly fell asleep feeling Sesshomaru's yuki.

Author's corner:

MAN was that difficult, it's amazing how difficult it is to write and get into each character, well any ways, this is a soft and easy going chapter, it will be like that for a while, need to think of more surprises for my beautiful readers, x3 now, to the one who annoyed me a little on the reviews, look there is no need to go insulting, if you don't like it stop reading it, block it whatever I don't care, it's like my fic you know I do what I please . Also I hope you guys forgive my bad orthography! I've worked on it.

Now onto my usual rant.

Fran: ok so it's the longest so far. *looks at guys minding their own business*

Fran: guys? Mmmmmm Feels lonely *pets duke* Duke can I change your name?

Duke: Woof, sure never liked it much.

Fran: Wait you can talk?

Sang/Kags/ Yasha/Sesshy: IT CAN TALK?

Duke: I'm a she you know? And sure I can just don't feel like all the time?

Fran: So baby what do you think about Dai?

Duke: Dai like in short for Daisuke? Love it! Dai it is. WOOF!

Fran: okiii but you are a girl, doesn't it bother you?! So now guys Why were you ignoring me?

Dai: yes why were you ignoring us? And no I like it, prefer that name instead of something like rika, or rio ! Daisuke it is.

San/Kags/Inu/Sesshy: Well you see we have something for you. *They take out food beverages, cakes and sweets*

Fran/Dai: OMG really? *squeals*

Kags: Well yes we love you and we are kinda concerned about you you haven´t told us yet :c

Fran: True but I'm ok you know? Btw where is Kikyo?

Sang: Crap *Looks at Yasha with droopy ears* Well you see, she said she doesn't wanna be with Yasha or Loosers anymore.

Fran/ Dai: We should have made her into a mud cup !

Yasha: *curled up on a corner*

Kags&Sesshy: Well we kinda knew that's why we sneaked out some times to go spy on her

Fran: Really I always thought you were being naughty xD

Kags: nothing like that Girl *whaks me on the head*

Fran: ow no need for that.

Dai: *goes to Yasha's side and cuddles him*

Fran: Well time to wrap this up! Let's continue on the next rant :p

Kags; But you haven't told us anything!

Fran: seem like reviewers don't care about it so no need to tell xD Now bye bye ppl R&R hope you like it. Talk to you on the next chapter.

*Bows* *blows kiss* bye


End file.
